Underworld to vampire
by Masterofwar
Summary: A retelling of Tsukune and Moka's meeting through the underworld story.
1. Chapter 1: The hunt

Okay. Here's chapter 1. I'm feeling confident. A lot of people want to be careful. Reason why is probably because we're taking a risk here. But if any of us are banned it's probably me. Anyway, Neither me nor Ou-rex own Rosario+vampire or Underworld. Rate, comment criticise. I don't give a-

Inner Moka-There you are.

Wait a minute! this is rated M. I don't need censors!

Inner Moka- Fine. HE doesn't give a fuck.

* * *

_Narrative or thoughts_

Chapter 1: The hunt

_My name is Aono Tsukune. I am a graduate of Morii High school. I was lucky enough to land a job as an intern in a local hospital just out of highschool. At first everything seemed pretty normal, that is until one day… I didn't know any other way to describe this person other than 'mysterious'. A beautiful woman, who looked in hear early twenties, if not nineteen. She had long silver hair that ran the length of her back, and sinister eyes that bleed a deep red color. I didn't know it at first, but the moment I met her, my life would never be the same again._

It was little past midnight. Two black, hooded figures race across the slick rooftops of Tokyo, Japan. The rain was heavy and the skies were a heavy black, the only light bled from the impressively lit 'night city'.

Tokyo sits on the boarder of four Prefectures; Chiba stands to the east, Yamanashi to the west, Kanagawa to the south and Saitama to the north. These boarders not only mark the small expanse of Tokyo which sits, mainland, about ninety kilometers from the bay, and twenty-five north and south.

This area marks the boundary of a hidden territory, unknown to the common man.

'Have you caught sight of them?'

The soft spoken voice of a woman rang over her headset. Just four meters away, atop another roof stood a younger looking woman. Red tendrils stuck to her cheek as the rain washed down her concealed face.

'They're down below. They've assumed human form.'

The red-haired female responded to her partner.

'Right, let's go.'

She ordered. She leapt from the rooftop, nearly ten stories from the roof to the puddle soaked alley. The red-haired female on the opposite roof does the same and both women take to walking down the crowded Tokyo streets.

The two figures ahead of them, both men that appear in their thirties, push through the crowds, their clothing and hair slicked with the evening shower. The man closest to the curb snaps his head up and looks across the street, where he could see the red-haired woman glaring down at him with deep, emerald eyes.

The man curses and taps his partner's shoulder. The second man, whose hair sat a bit longer, and was a deep chocolate color, turns to his friend in alert. Both men race down toward the subway as a flood of people exit from the tunnels below.

'They spotted me!'

The red-haired girl called through the headset.

'I'm going after them, back me up!'

The older woman responded. She races down the water soaked stairs, her boots splashing against each step. Her movements are graceful, almost inhuman as she reaches the bottom of the step and turns to face the mostly empty tunnel.

There were a few people waiting for the next train, but she could not spot who she was looking for. Her crimson eyes carefully survey the tunnels as she walks toward the platform, simply hopping the turnstile.

'Hey!'

The security guard called, only to be ignored by the impassive figure.

'Kokoa, do you see them?'

She called to her partner as she stood on the platform, keeping her senses open for the two men. The red-haired girl glances around, standing just out of sight behind the turnstile. She stands with her arms casually crossed over her chest.

'I can see the one behind the pillar, he's trying to keep out of sight between a pair of businessmen, but I don't see the other…'

She responded. The crimson-eyed woman glanced around the subway. She could hear the train's horn blaring in the distance. Those waiting stood from their spots and moved closer to the platform.

The woman looks around until she spots a young man, most likely in his twenties. The young man looks toward her intrigued by this woman, but continued on his way. Unaware to him, one of the woman's targets were following him.

'I found the other one. He's in the docking bay. Platform B.'

'I'm going after him.'

'No wait!'

Her words fell on deaf ears. The red-haired girl pursues the target, never letting him leave her sight. The target follows the young man until a certain scent catches his attention. He sniffs around, searching for the source, until his eyes meet up with a red haired woman.

'Bloods!!!!'

He pulls out two guns and fires them, causing everyone around to scatter for cover. The red haired girl takes cover and pulls out two guns returning the fire. The older woman takes out her weapons and gives the younger girl cover fire.

Those that were in the subway scattered and screams erupted when the sound of gunfire was heard echoing across the tunnels. People quickly rushed out of the tunnel, a number of people left behind in the confusion.

The older woman's hood falls from her head as she follows the length of the platform spraying out ammo from her machine pistol. Her luxurious silver hair rains out, following in tangent each of her graceful, almost angelic motions, but nothing was angelic about this woman as she ruthlessly fired in the open subway, not caring for those around her after the younger partner spooked the targets. The man that the red-haired woman was chasing launched himself into the train's tunnel. The blare of the train was heard even louder as it barreled down the tracks.

'Kokoa, wait!!'

The silver-haired woman called as the younger woman jumped onto the tracks, discarding her empty guns and punching the man into a wall. When her fist made contact his body began to grow, shifting and contorting into that of a beast. A monstrous snarl rips from the monster's lips and he lunges at the red-haired woman, sending her back onto the platform. The train roars across the tracks.

Thick black fur now trailed all over the man's body. His upper body now so heavy that he stood hunched over. The man had changed into what was known by the world over as a werewolf. They were terrible creatures whose strength and speed are that of legend. The silver-haired woman cursed under her breath as she reloaded her weapons. The werewolf roared out and leapt up as the train shot across the tracks, a bleeding shriek ripped from the metal tracks as the train's conductor forced it to a halt.

'Onee-sama!'

The red-haired girl called. The silver haired woman stepped back as sparks poured from the train's breaks. She looks over to her partner. One of the men had run toward the exit of the subway after young man amidst the escape. The silver –haired woman cursed and turned to chase after the escaping target, only to be tackled into the ground by a blur. The man, which had transformed into a werewolf, leapt from the top of the train car and tackled the woman.

The beast had knocked her so hard into the wall that the surrounding wall collapsed over them.

'Die blood!'

The beast snarled as he snapped his jaw forward, intent on ripping the woman's throat out.

The silver-haired woman grabbed the werewolf's face and tossed him to the side. She then kicks the werewolf in the head sending it into a wall. Assured that her foe was defeated, she begins to follow the other target. But the werewolf was not going to fall so easily. He lunges at the woman, only to be knocked down by the red-haired woman.

'Onee-sama! Go after the other target! I'll handle this mongrel.'

The older woman does so and pursues the other target. She follows the target pursuing the man she saw earlier. She fires a few rounds, hitting the target in the shoulder, and letting the young man slip from his fingers. Another man walks up to the woman, aiming his gun at the shivering target.

'Nice job taking out this animal.'

'It's no big deal. Why are you here?'

'Myabe was concerned that you and your sister couldn't handle it. So I've been sent to give you some backup. But it looks like it was a waste of time.'

'I guess so.' The woman looks off towards where the young man ran off to.

_'I wonder who that was? I doubt he's one of them. And if they wanted food, they would have attacked everyone in that subway. …Wait! Were they-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard gunshots. She turns to see the werewolf had fired his gun at the other man. Using this distraction, he escapes to get to safety. The silver-haired woman is appalled by what she witnessed next. The man, who came to cover her, was turning to ashes, as if he was being burned alive from the inside. Enraged, she chases after the target. He left a trail of blood, which allowed her to keep up with him. The trail led to a tunnel underground. She drops down and looks around expecting him to surprise attack her. A gun was fired at her, but it misses the woman. She turns to where the gun was fired from and fires her gun, hitting her mark. The target falls to the ground, writhing in pain. She walks up to the man and shoots him in the head repeatedly. She shows off an evil smirk, satisfied with her handiwork. But her smirk fades when she hears a noise, which sounds like cheers and jeers, and the sound of howling. She follows the noise, until it is more distinct and clear.

'Those sounds like werewolves. It couldn't be. I'm sure they were nearly extinct.'

She looks towards the man that she killed, and unloads his guns. She looks at the bullets, noticing the strange glow they emitted. She decides to find her partner and retreat to their base of operations. She finds her partner had lost the werewolf, but managed to damage him badly.

'Kokoa, where's the target?'

'He got away. But he couldn't have gotten far. What about you?'

'He's dead. Good riddance.'

'Come on, let's find the other one.'

'No. We have to return to base. We have a dilemma on our hands.'

The older woman shows the younger woman the ammo she confiscated from her prey. The red-haired girl looks at the ammo and is shocked by what she sees.

'We better tell Myabe about this. It looks like they've gotten smarter.'

The two women leave the subway, and head off to report to their fellow hunters.

_The war between Werewolves and vampires was coming to an end. Ginei Morioka, the Werewolves leader, was killed. And we now had the werewolves running for their lives. But now, the werewolves have gotten stronger and no longer need the moon to transform. Either way, our orders were the same. Hunt them down, and kill them all. But once they're all dead, death dealers like me will become obsolete. And to think, this is what I live for. Pity._


	2. Chapter 2: The homecoming

Okay. Here's chapter 2. This one is More from the movie's perspective. Also I'll be doing this in the future. I'm adding a soundtrack to this fic. I'll put a list in or a song in the introduction and wherever you see this (Stop) Go to youtube or wherever and play it. Please enjoy it. As always, rate, comment, critisize. I don't give a fuck.

Inner Moka- This is so annoying

Yeah yeah, Go bite someone

Inner Moka- Thanks for volunteering

Aww hell nooo!!!

* * *

_Narrative or thoughts_

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

The rain had yet to let up as a night black BMW raced down the water-heavy roads. The engine roars down the seemingly abandoned highway as the sound of the fat droplets patting against asphalt and steel are drowned out by engine's groans as its forced to speed. The silver-haired hunter could feel the rain that was soaking her leather clothing; drench her black leather seats, her face downturned in a permanent scowl that's been chiseled into her beautifully pale skin for centuries. With a single motion of her finger she presses a button located against a small switch on the dashboard of the car. In the distance the strain of a rusted metal gate is heard as the barrier pulls open to reveal a driveway, hidden among thick, surrounding forestry. The BMW races down the driveway, nearly running over the servant that stood awaiting his mistress. The car comes to a halt and the woman steps from the car, slamming the door shut. Without a word she tosses the keys to the servant and storms toward a short reach of limestone steps, which belonged to a western mansion that could easily be dated back to the 18th Century.

Vines choked the ancient masonry and rain washed the white stone a deep grey that glew in the humid spring night. With no warning the woman storms into the manor, pushing the red oak doors open with a burst of strength and proceeds to storm through a room of men and women occupying the foyer. In fact there was a person occupying nearly every available space of the mansion, from the lavish seating room to the wide set halls of the second floors. The men and woman were all considerably pale against the dark, candlelit rooms, densely decorated with rustic antics and rugs from the same period as the manor itself.

As the woman stormed through the sitting room all chatter amongst these well dressed aristocratic folk, if varying dress and glamour, look up as this water soaked, leather dressed female, whose trail of silver hair floated after her in what could only be described something similar to a trail of moonlight. With gun in hand the woman storms into a particular room set off to the corner of the winding manor halls. She pushes in with neither a knock nor a call of presence. The occupants of the manor coolly watched as this seemingly enraged woman bursts into the door. The room is dark and all along the walls sat weapons of varying kinds.

The woman walks up to a man behind a desk who seems to be the one in charge, and presents him with the ammo she stole.

'Torn, we've got trouble. I stole this from one of the werewolves we were hunting. I'm not sure what it is, but I've seen what it does. I need you to study this.'

The silver haired woman waits while Torn examines the strange ammunition.

'Not sure what I can tell you. But it seems like it's some kind of radiated fluid. In other words, they've harnessed sunlight as a weapon.' Said Torn

'Shit. We know it works. Kyo was hit with one of these. All I can say is: don't be hit with those. It was like he was burned alive.'

'What's going on here?'

A man walks into the room, silencing everyone. He had smooth short hair that flowed to the back of his head. He wore a black suit. And a look on his face that was sinister and untrusting.

'Myabe'

The silver haired woman hissed. Myabe was not on her favorite people list. Something about him always set her off, including his constant infatuations with her.

'Moka. What is the problem?'

'This. The werewolves have become a new threat.'

The silver haired woman shows Myabe the ammo. Myabe curses under his breath.

'That's not the only problem. I heard something underground. It sounded like an entire pack of wolves were down there. I get the feeling they're not as extinct as we thought.'

'That's ridiculous. We've hunted them to the brink of extinction. Besides, there's no way those mangy animals could even think of a way to design a weapon to kill vampires.'

'I agree with Myabe on this on Moka. This is most likely Military equipment. They must have stolen it.'

I don't care where they've gotten it from. I'm telling you, if what I heard is true, then this war is far from over. We have to gather the death dealers and search the tunnels.'

'You said so yourself. You didn't see anything. The death dealers are staying here. There's no reason to go on a wild goose chase. Besides, we need them to stay here. There's an envoy from America coming in and we need the death dealers, including you to stay here and guard the mansion.'

The silver haired woman growls in frustration and storms out of the room.

Myabe chuckles and turns to Torn.

"I want you to send a few of you men to check it out."

He said with a chuckle as he watched Moka storm out of the room. Torn nodded to Myabe and turned back to his work. In the distance, just at the door of the backroom, stood a woman with long silver hair, traces of blonde along her highlights, and dark, brown skin with a number of Myabe's cohorts. She grins, mildly amused as she watches Moka storm out of the room. Myabe walked toward the door, a smirk twisted against his lips. The silver haired woman with dark skin walked up to Myabe, an innocently dark smile traced upon her lips. She casually flicks the loops earrings decorating her ear.

"I would never act in such a manner when you have spoken your peace my lord."

Myabe glanced down to the woman and grinned.

"I know you wouldn't my dear. Now, go and keep an eye on Moka, make sure she's dutifully preparing for our visitor."

The silver-haired woman nodded obediently and leaves to follow Moka.

Moka makes her way down a long, dark corridor. It was so silent that each of her footfalls was like a gunshot echoing in the empty halls. She turns corner, into a pair of push doors. Behind the doors was an expansive room. To one side was a wall of mirror and to the other was a massive chamber door, etched with ancient rune symbols. Moka glanced to the mirror. Her reflection was ghostly, almost non-existent against the smooth pane. A dim light flickers on in a room situated behind the mirror. Sitting behind what now is obviously a two-way mirror was a man garbed in a black suit. Moka gives a soft nod. The man reaches over toward a panel on the console he idled himself in front of. A heavy lock is heard resounding against its restrictions. Moka turns and watches as the massive, bronze stained, chamber door opens.

Moka steps toward the chamber door. The massive barrier opens, revealing a deeply gothic inner sanctum adorned with marble arches and columns. The floor shines an obsidian black as moonlight pouts in from the arch windows. On the ground, leaning toward the center of the room, sat an intricate design set of patterns which centered around numerous patterned circles of limestone, but in the center of the room sat a piece much larger than the rest.

Moka stood at the threshold of the chamber room and stared out toward the marker in longing. Behind her she could hear the faint heel clicks of her stalker, who casually strides up to her and stands at her side. Moka couldn't help but mentally scoff and roll her eyes as the woman leans against the chamber door's archway.

"It's a waste of time you know."

The dark-skinned woman spoke out to Moka.

"What is?"

She answered indignantly. The woman crosses her hands over her chest and looks to Moka with pity filling her dark, red eyes.

"Well I seriously doubt father would want you freezing to death, standing here, watching his tomb."

She said, flicking her curly bangs from her face. Moka continued to emotionlessly stare off toward the tomb marker.

"No, he'd want the Death Dealers scouring every inch of the city for the truth."

Moka responded. The older looking woman glanced off toward the tomb and back to her sister as she began to speak again.

"I just don't understand, Khalua, why father left him in charge. He's nothing more than a cowardly politician who has lost his pride. He is no warrior."

The haughty vampire added as her eyes drifted along the twisting patterns of the marker. Kahlua sighs, understanding her sister's plight, but for now there was nothing either of them could do.

"Well, enough of that my baby sister, it's time to get ready."

Moka's brows furrowed at her sister's odd reaction.

"Get ready for what?"

She gave her elder sister an annoyed side glance.

"The Envoy will be here any minute."

She said as she hastily grabbed her sister's hand and led her off.

~Hospital~

Tsukune Aono closes his locker and prepares to go home. Across from him is a young woman named Kyoko, a close friend of Tsukune, who was also an intern at the local hospital.

'Closing for the day Tsukki?'

'Yeah. I've had a pretty rough night. I seriously need some rest.'

'Yeah, I heard. Oda says you did a good job with that surgery. You really saved a life, Tsukki.'

'Well, that is why I decided to get this job. So I can learn to help people. I'm gonna leave. See you around, Kyou-chan.'

'Bye Tsukki.'

Tsukune takes his leave and takes the bus home. On the way home, the events of the night flash in his mind. The gun fight that could have ended his life. And more importantly, the woman he saw.

'I wonder who she was. I've never seen someone so beautiful. She looked like some kind of dark angel. Her hair was a unique color, and her eyes… I've never seen such eyes before. It was like looking into the face of a killer. I wonder if she got out of that subway alive? Stop worrying about it Tsu. The chance of you meeting her again is 5000 to 1. Just forget about her.'

Tsukune focuses on the way home, and hopes to get there soon, so he can relax and forget the night.

~Mansion~

Moka sat in a chair behind a desk in her room. In front of her was a laptop, with pictures of the werewolves they were hunting. She studies the picture, hoping to figure out what they were up to. Kahlua walks in wearing a white prom dress and a tiara. In her arms was a black skin tight dress. Kahlua walks to a mirror, examining the dress.

'Moka, you should wear this one. It's so cute and it definitely fits you.'

Moka ignores her sister and continues her studying. Kahlua, getting the hint, turns to idol the dress again.

'You know, you should relax sometime's sister. All work and no play makes Moka a dull girl.'

'Kahlua, shut up. I'm busy.'

Moka zooms in on the werewolves faces, and notices that they were focused on something. Moka zooms Out of the frame and zooms back in on a different area of the photo. The picture was fuzzy, and unreadable, so Moka defraged the picture revealing one face. The man she saw at the subway. Memories flash through her mind as her suspicion is confirmed.

'They really were after you.'

Kahlua, being curious, walks up behind her sister, wondering what she meant. Her eyes land on the picture Moka was examining, and her eyes are filled with admiration.

'Well, I have to say, he's pretty cute. For a human.'

'Who's cute?'

Moka and Kahlua look up to see Myabe at the door. Kahlua, certain that he wished to speak to her sister, leaves the room. Myabe walks to the desk and takes a seat across from Moka. His eyes carefully study her face, admiring how beautiful she was.

'You know, it's a shame that such a beautiful woman can't even enjoy herself. You should really lighten up.'

Moka ignores Myabe's flirting and continues to study the human's face.

'You know the whole house knows I have plans for us. But it's hard to go through with those plans when you're being so difficult. I planned to have you by my side tonight.'

'Take Kahlua. She's dying to be near you anyway. Reason why, I don't know.'

'You can't change the past Moka. No matter how many wolves you kill. You need to let it go. I mean seriously. What's the point of being immortal, if you're gonna deny the simple pleasures in life?'

'Good point. Now ask me if I care.'

Myabe silences himself after being shut down once again by the one he desires.

'Do you see this man?'

Said Moka, catching Myabe's attention. Myabe walks behind Moka looking at the picture.

'What about him?'

'When Kokoa and I were hunting tonight, I noticed the werewolves were tai-'

Moka is interrupted by the barking of dogs. Myabe walks up to the window noticing a limo driving up the parkway.

'It's the American convey. Get dressed. Put on something nice, and be quick about it.'

'Myabe, I'm serious. I think they were after him.'

'You're kidding right? Think about it Moka. Other than food, why else would the werewolves stalk a human?'

Myabe turns to leave the room, leaving a frustrated Moka.

* * *

Here's chpater 2. Hope you liked it. I'm working on the last chapter of revene to vampire for those who have been waiting for an update. I don't know when it will be out, but when it does. You'll know what I'll say.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Here is chapter 3. Would have updated sooner but was busy. So here it is. As always Rate, comment critisize. I don't give a fuck.

Inner Moka-***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Disassociated Visits**

In the subway, among the remains of the fighting, police gathered up the injured. A large, dark-skinned man, heavy with muscles, one of the men that the vampires had been chasing, stalks through the subway, blood drying over his wounds. He picks up one of the more severely injured of the human bodies and carries it away into the darkness of the Tokyo landscape.

Soon the human gussied werewolf carried the half-dead body deep underground into what looked like an old, abandoned subway tunnel. The walls were stained brown from years of water leaking into the abandoned area. A thick stench of rotting flesh filled the room, choking against the heavy, iron scent emanating from the rusting pipes and steel structures.

Not far in the tunnels above a man stalked toward the fighting werewolves, who immediately silenced as he paced in. He had short, black hair, and wore a red band, pulling back his hair from his scowling face. The two fighting wolves reverted to their human forms, bodies panting with exertion from the fighting.

'You're all acting like a pack of **rabid _dogs!_**'

The man shouted. The men lowering their heads in shame.

'Is this really how you want to act? You had better shape up in time because the troubles are just beginning; do not think we can simply rest now that we've gained the upper hand.'

The man lectured the crestfallen men.

'Sir.'

A man called from behind him. The black-haired man glanced back.

'Ryu has returned with the man.'

He announced, bowing his head. The black-haired man nods and turns to follow him.

Down in the abandoned room, a short, balding man with squint eyes and wire-framed glasses fingers through a pile of surgical tools that lay scattered upon a table top. On the wall above the table sat printings of newspaper clippings and other affects of information. Pictures of men decorating the wall and dark lines linking and marking the pictures and words as connected. One word was continuously scripted across the clippings: 'Aono'.

All around the room hung the corpses of dead and dying men, hung from their arms on chains which dangled from the ceiling. Finding a large syringe, the balding man turned and shuffled toward the bodies, the wet sloshing sounds beneath his feet did nothing to distract the man from his task. On his hands he wore blood stained latex gloves. He ruthlessly stabbed the needle into the neck of the man brought in by Ryu, drawing a large amount of his blood. The still living man grunted in pain, but could do nothing else to fight off his abuser. From the tunnel's entry point dropped the black-haired man, who casually paced toward the balding man.

'Any progress?'

He asked as the balding man poured the blood into some sort of diluted solution.

'Let us find out…'

The balding man chuckled, peering into the solution. After stirring the concoction, mixing it as it heated, nothing seemed to happen. The balding man looked up to the black-haired leader.

'Negative…'

He responded, only to meet in the eyes of an enraged leader. The balding man shuffled toward the wall of names and marked out on which read 'Aono Toshiro'.

Another man walks in carrying another human.

'Sai. How did it go?'

The leader expecting good news to liberate his foul mood, rewarded with no such luck.

'We were attacked by some bloods. We ended up losing the original target, but I found another. Ronin didn't make it. They pumped him full of bullets. He couldn't regenerate.'

'The vampire's didn't realize that you were following a human did they?'

'No. I don't think so.'

'You don't think or you don't know?'

'I'm not sure.'

Out of frustration, the werewolf growls out and throws a few knives at the wall.

'Do we at least have a match?'

'Let's find out.'

The doctor examines the blood of the victim, receiving the same results.

'Another negative. I really must have a look at this Tsukune.'

'Do I have to do everything myself?!'

The leader storms out of the room, preparing to hunt down Tsukune.

~Mansion~

'Though our houses are separated by sea, we hope to start a new era. Between all vampire's. And when Calipso arrives from America, our time will arrive as well. A toast, to our future.'

All around the auditorium, Vampire's raised their glasses filled with blood, toasting to the man's proposal. Myabe looks around the room, satisfied with the sight. But his satisfaction faded when he noticed that the one thing he wanted there was not present: Moka. Kahlua appears and whispers into Myabe's ear, confirming what Myabe suspected. Outside, a night black BMW raced outside the gates. Moka left the building to investigate the young man that the werewolves were so interested in. Myabe storms into her room and looks around, seeing no one. He looks behind Moka's desk and takes a look at what's on her computer. A picture of a young man. With the name "Aono Tsukune" Beside it. Under his name, was the address that he was residing at.

~Apartment building~

Tsukune gets off the bus and continues to travel on foot. Though he tried his hardest, he could not get the silver-haired woman out of his mind.

'Great. Of all the things to be preoccupied with, I get stuck on a woman. But then again who could blame me? She's even hotter than any supermodel. Oh well. Like I said, it's not like I'll be seeing her anytime soon.'

Inside of Tsukune's apartment room, Moka searched, looking for any reason as to why the werewolves were after him. On a desk she noticed a picture of Tsukune with what she was sure was his family, and what seems like a picture of him and Kyoko.

'Well Kahlua. Looks like he's taken. Then again, you might have a chance.'

Moka scoffs at the thought. Her thoughts were thrown aside as she hears someone turn the knob behind her. The door opens revealing a fatigued Tsukune, walking in. Tsukune looks around and notices a few things are thrown around. But no sign of anyone inside.

~Hospital~

Kyoko was busy talking to a few policemen who were searching for people who witnessed the gun fight.

'Well to be honest with you, He just, comes in, does his work and leaves. We interns don't really have any time for a personal life here, as you can tell.'

'Any chance you may know where to find him?'

'Well, you could try his place. He's bound to be there. He's not in any trouble is he?'

The police officer in question sends a glare at the young woman, and turns to head towards Tsukune's apartment.

~Apartment~

Tsukune continues to look around, feeling a chill run up his spine. He feels the strange suspicion that someone is watching him. His thoughts were interrupted when he hears the phone ring. Not really feeling like talking to anyone, he lets the answering machine pick it up.

'Hey, Tsukki. There's a problem.'

Tsukune turns towards the phone at the sound of Kyoko's voice.

'There were some cops that came by just now, questioning me about some shoot out in the subway. They're convinced that you were a part of it. Of course I think that's impossible, but you should be careful either way.'

'What the hell? I didn't have anything to do with that shoot out!'

Out of nowhere, a hand reaches out and grabs Tsukune by the neck, forcing him into the wall. He looks down to see the woman that was preoccupying his mind.

'If that's true then do you want to explain why they're after you?!'

Tsukune was shocked, finding that his voice was swallowed by his efforts to argue back with the woman. Her hand was crushing against his neck, but at the same time allowing slack so that he could still breathe. He looked down into her eyes, amazed by how far they went. Tsukune choked out, trying to speak, but his words were drowned out by howls of what sounded like wolves, blaring after a roll of thunder rips across the storming skies of Tokyo. Moka's head snaps up as she silently curses her luck. Had they followed her? No… it was him they were after. She was sure of it.

The ceiling of the apartment caved in as the hunting werewolf stalked toward his target. Moka drops Tsukune and pulls a pistol from her holster, firing into the ceiling, the wolf snarling in pain from the burning silver. Tsukune takes his chance. A flash of lighting breaks across the dimly lit halls of the complex and Tsukune takes off running.

Moka, satisfied the wolf was dead, turns to see her target had escaped. She races out of the room with her vampiric speed. Tsukune dives into the opening elevator and jams his finger desperately against the buttons. He could see Moka racing toward him like a bullet as the doors closed painfully slow.

"Come on, com one!"

He cried. Finally the doors shut just as Moka reaches the door. She hears the elevator ding and start down for the first floors. She curses angrily as she pounds her fist against the metal doors. Lightning flashes and Moka lifts her head to the feeling of the familiar aura. She turns to face down the hall only for three werewolves to drop from the ceiling, fully transformed. One races across the ceiling, completely upside down, while the other two charge down the hall walls, perfectly vertical. Moka opens fire on the wolves with her machine pistol, taking one out, but the other two continued to madly charge. Soon a fourth appears just behind the one upon the ceiling. She's trapped but stays calm as she takes out a second. She couldn't lock herself into a fight with three wolves in a hall, she would have no maneuverability. She makes her decision. She points her guns to the ground and opens fire on the plainly decorated tile, kicking up billows of dust as her bullets eat through the material. She motions around in a perfect circle as she fires, keeping herself located inside of the shape.

After multiple revolutions the ground finally gives way and falls just as one of the werewolves reach her. It lunges only to meet with empty air, slamming in to the wall that had been behind Moka. The vampire falls down three floors before finally landing. She looks up, witnessing as the wolf hits the wall with a resounding crunch.

Inside the elevator Tsukune could feel the vicious actions of the beasts opposing the silver-haired woman. The elevator shakes, as thunder and lightning continue to eat away at the night sky. His breathing is heavy, his face covered in a light sheen of sweat. The elevator finally stops, as does the noise. Tsukune is relieved and turns to step off the elevator.

Tsukune stops, feeling someone in front of him. When he looks he meets the dark face of the short-haired man. Around his neck he wore an amulet in the shape of a wolf's head. The red band kept his somewhat wet hair from his dark, glaring eyes.

"Hello Tsukune…"

The man spoke with a deep, baritone voice which hid an amused chuckle behind it.

Moka comes out and sees the man walking towards the elevator. Without hesitation, she fires her gun at the man hitting him multiple times. The man dives into the elevator and tackles Tsukune, dragging him to the ground. The man's eyes take a pale look and his teeth become sharper. He reveals Tsukune's shoulder and sinks his teeth into it, causing Tsukune to yell out in pain. Moka runs to the elevator, and pulls Tsukune away from the man, running towards the exit. The man watches the pair make their escape, then pulls out a vile and pours Tsukune's blood into it. After pouring all the blood into it he takes off his shirt and forces the bullets out of his skin. When all the bullets are out of him, he races after the vampire and human. The pair reach Moka's car and drive off.

'What the fuck is going on here?!'

Moka ignores the young man, and continues driving. Suddenly the pair hear a thump on the top of the car. The werewolf extends a blade from his hands and Forces it into the car multiple times until he hits Moka's shoulder, emitting a yelp of pain from her. After the blade is pulled from her flesh, Moka stops the car, forcing the man to fall off the top. Moka puts the car in reverse and backs it up. As the man is rising to his feet, Moka steps on the gas and attempts to ram the man over. The man hears the car approaching, and jumps into the air, avoiding contact with the speeding vehicle. As the man watches the pair take their leave, he smiles in satisfaction of the handiwork he's done.

Tsukune is freaked out by the events that have taken place and attempts to open the door and get away from this dangerous woman. Moka looks over to him, and fought to keep from laughing at his obliviousness to the situation, wondering if he was really gonna jump out of a moving car. Tsukune finally gives up and glances over to the woman, still unable to get over how beautiful she is. It was then that he noticed the wound in her shoulder, and how much blood was lost.

'Stop the car.'

Moka ignores Tsukune and continues driving.

'Stop the car!'

Unsettled by Tsukune's approach, Moka forces Tsukune back and aims a gun to his face.

'Do yourself a favor. Don't get too close. I have a bad habit of losing my temper.'

'Okay… Alright… Put the gun down.'

Satisfied that he'll keep his distance, Moka puts the gun down and continues driving.

'I'm just saying we should stop to get that wound sealed up. You've lost a lot of blood. If you don't stop now, you'll kill us both. I'm not screwing around!'

'And neither am I! Now shut up and enjoy the ride. I'll be fine.'

Moka shifts the car into third gear as the roar of the engines burns through the heavy rumble of the twisting storm. The two now sat silent, the only sound exiting either of their mouths was the whisper of their heavy breaths. Moka blinked and shook her head slightly trying to fight off the airy feeling that resulted from her blood loss. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she blacks out.

"Sh—"

Tsukune curse is halted as he pushes to reach over and grab the wheel of the car twisting the wheel to pull the car into a forced halt, but with the storm waters soaking the roads the wheels had nothing to grip so the car flips and breaks through the wooden fence that lined the roads and into the river. Tsukune's body is forced so hard by the impact the side window that he is thrown against cracks.

The car quickly sinks into the river's bed. The sand and dust swirls around the car, a thick crackling sound filling the soundless environment. Tsukune's eyes widen when he sees bubbles rushing into the river from his window. The pressure was crushing against the vehicle, and even more so against the already heavily damaged window.

He knew that window would be their only way out. He couldn't panic in this emergency situation. He pulled Moka against his chest, searching her person. When he finds her holster he pulls the gun from its confines and points it at the cracking window. He fires, shattering the glass and a wave of water rushes into the car. The water was dark, and murky. The only evidence of the surface was the bright city lights braking against the surface. Holding the silver-haired woman close to his body he pushed to the surface. The pressure was squeezing against his lungs, attempting to force him to exhale all of his air. He would hold on, or else the unconscious woman in his arms would drown.

The surface of the water finally breaks, the figures of Moka and Tsukune finally push through. Tsukune swims to the bank of the river, under the wharf which they had driven off of. It was dark beneath the wharf, the only source of light being the occasional flashes of lightning the cut through the skies.

She wasn't breathing. Were they under too long? Tsukune laid Moka out flat on her back and pressed his cupped hands to her chest and began stimulating her lungs. The water occupying her organ were quickly dispersed after a few pumps, Moka shakily inhales, her wet hair sticking to hr pale skin as she turns to face Tsukune who hovered over her body, but her strength quickly leaves her as she struggles to breath and hold onto her consciousness. Tsukune grabs her face and lifts her head so she doesn't choke. When he moves her he could see the deep gash in her shoulder.

His hand was covered with her wet blood, which only meant she was still bleeding and it had yet to coagulate. He pulls off his leather jacket, panting heavily, trying to remain calm. He bites into the sleeve of his thin jacket, tearing the sleeve off with a quick motion. He quickly bounds the sleeve to Moka's shoulder, making a makeshift tourniquet to help stop her bleeding.

~Underground~

Elsewhere, the leader returned to the underground hideout where the doctor stood with Ryu and Sai.

"A second escape, impressive. Maybe Ryu wasn't overstating matters."

The leader grinned and pulled out the vial of blood he had collected.

"Ryu didn't come back with this."

He chuckled darkly. The doctor took the vial and looked up to the leader.

"If Tsukune is indeed the carrier… the vampires—"

"Relax old man."

The leader chuckled.

"I've tasted his flesh."

He brushed his hand through his black hair and turned to face the ceiling.

"Only two days until the full moon. Soon, he'll be a Lycan and will come looking for us soon enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Playlist:

The aleph-Lazerus

.///Hack G.U. OST 74- Koshta Bauer

Remember to play them in the order I've displayed. Also, last chapter, I forgot to add this. When Tsukune gets tackled by Moka, play this song

I O N- Deeper

* * *

Chapter 4: The escape

Moka wakes up the next morning under a bridge. She looks around unsure of how she got there. She looks around and notices the piece of clothing around her shoulder. She moves the clothing slightly to see the wound nearly healed. She continues to look around until she sees Tsukune, lying down asleep.

'He must've treated my wounds. And by the look of his head, I'd guess he passed out due to blood loss. It looks pretty bad. The others won't like it, but I better take him home and get him treated. He may know more than he's letting on. Plus I should return the favor.'

Moka's thoughts were interrupted when she got a good glimpse at his face. She couldn't help but admire how handsome he is.

'I've got to stop talking to Kahlua. Her attitude is starting to wear off on me.'

Moka takes a quick glimpse at the shadows around her.

'Sunset will be here soon. It'll be better to take him home then.'

At sunset Moka picked up Tsukune and carried him bridal style. She then takes the long journey home, knowing full well what to expect. When she reaches the mansion, all eyes fall on her. Murmurs and whispers float around of what she's carrying in her arms. Moka ignores them and walks toward her room. She opens the door and lays Tsukune on top of her bed. In Tsukune's sleep, he sees blurred visions and muffled voices. Tsukune jumps up startled by the dream, but feels a firm yet soft hand on his chest forcing him back down.

'Relax. Your head's taken a pretty good knock. You don't want to over work yourself.'

Tsukune looks around and notices the unfamiliar surroundings. Then his eyes fall on the silver haired woman.

'Do you have any idea why those men were after you?'

'Where am I? What is this place?'

'Don't worry. You're safe. My name is Moka. Akashiya Moka. And you are?'

'Aono Tsukune.'

'Aono?'

Moka's eyes widen as she hears his last name. Tsukune unable to keep conscious, and falls to sleep again. Kahlua walks into Moka's room and eyes the now sleeping human.

'So the rumors are true. The whole house is buzzing on about your new pet.'

'He's not my pet. He's not anything. Especially not dead, so can you also make sure no one gets hungry around him? Including you?'

'Of course. Why do you ask? Are you gonna try to turn him?'

'Of course not.'

'So why did you bring him here?'

'He saved my life.'

Moka turns to her sister with suspicious eyes.

'Why are you here?'

'Myabe wants to see you. Immediately.'

Moka couldn't help the noticeable roll of her eyes, which caused her sister to giggle. Moka stood, stopping to glare at her sister once more.

'Don't…'

She warned.

'I won't!'

Khalua giggled in response. Moka sighed and stormed off to Myabe's quarters.

'This is completely unacceptable!'

The man shouted as he paced in front of his desk.

'You disobey my orders, spend a night away from the shelter of the mansion, with a human!? Not only that, but you brought him back to my house?!'

Moka raised a thin brow at Myabe's words as she stood with her arms crossed under her chest. He sounded a bit—jealous. Moka brushed her hair from her shoulders, holding back a sarcastic chuckle.

'Really? Last I remember this house belonged to my father.'

Moka said in challenge causing Myabe to growl and turn his back to her in anger. Why was she always so difficult?!

'Not that I care whether you understand or not, but Tsukune is somehow important to the werewolves.'

She responded indignantly. Myabe slammed his fist against his table.

'Oh so it has a name now?!'

Moka rolled her eyes. He was overreacting.

'Will you just listen for once?!'

'It's completely beyond me why you're so obsessed with this insane theory! Ginei wouldn't be the slightest bit interested in a human, Tsukune or otherwise!'

Myabe took a moment to breathe and turned his head slightly. Moka sighed and shifted her weight slightly, turning her head away.

'Wait a moment…you're infatuated with this human, aren't you…?'

Moka chuckled and glanced at Myabe with an impassive glance.

'Talk about insane theories.'

'Is it Moka…is it?'

~Underground~

The doctor takes the blood and pours it into a new heated solution.

'Tis a shame we don't have more…'

He chuckled, stirring the concoction. The leader watched over the doctor's shoulder and watched as the blood mixed with the fluid.

'Mmm positive.'

The doctor chuckled as the liquid turned a faint blue color.

'Well then, we should retrieve our brother from the vampires. Before they decide to kill him. It'd be a shame of all this hard work went to waste.'

The leader walks out of the room, a smile of satisfaction across his face.

~Mansion~

Back in Moka's room, Kahlua is fascinated with Tsukune. She hovers across his sleeping body, adoring every feature. She glances at the door, making sure no one is about to walk in and see her. Kahlua lowers her body on top of Tsukune.

'It's such a shame you belong to my sister. We could've had some fun.'

It was then that Kahlua noticed a drop of blood running from his shoulder. She moves his shirt slightly to see his shoulder was torn through, and a bite mark resembling a dog. Kahlua's eyes widen as she realizes the mark is that of a werewolf's mark. Tsukune's eyes flutter open to see Kahlua on top of him.

'Hey, what the hell are you doing?'

Kahlua jumps off of Tsukune and clings onto the ceiling, growling at Tsukune in warning. Tsukune's eyes widen in horror at the sight. He immediately gets up and heads to the window, hoping to escape. When he opens the window, he sees that he is pretty high from the ground. Kahlua jumps from the ceiling, baring her fangs at Tsukune. Tsukune, not wanting to be killed by this woman, jumps from the window and lands on the ground. He rolls over as he drops to soften his landing. Dogs approach him, barking and growling, causing him to run for dear life. Tsukune is chased to the front gate, which he climbs over and makes his way out of the area. Moka and Myabe burst into the room, noticing Tsukune was gone. Myabe heads to the window and looks out to see the dogs barking at the gate. He turns to Kahlua and Moka, eyes burning with rage.

'Leave us!'

Kahlua runs out of the room, not wanting to anger Myabe any further. Myabe approaches Moka, never saying a word. He pulls back his hand and slaps Moka across the face and walks out of the room.

'That will be the last time you ever touch me, Myabe.'

Attempting to control her utter ire Moka made her way to the sparring room to let off some steam. Her rage was beyond her and knocking her younger sister back a few rounds in kickboxing didn't seem to relieve her stress in a bit. She burned away the rest of her anger away by firing off multiple rounds into targets made of old marble statue heads. She poured round after round into the statue until it was little more than a crumpled heap.

'Sure hope ya never get annoyed with me.'

Torn teased, walking up to Moka's side as she was reloading her pistols. She turned her head to him with a deep glare. She resumed loading her guns as the man chuckled.

'Hold on, give this a go.'

He said as he pulled a large, silver gun from his holster and cocked the hammer. He hands it over to Moka who looks at him, her brow lifted in silent question. She takes the gun and examines it. It was much heavier set than her pistols and beautifully carved with arches and symbols. Torn leaned back and pressed a red button against the side of the wall, calling up a fresh target.

'Go ahead, give it a go.'

He said, motioning to the statues. Moka hesitated a moment, but took aim none-the-less. She fired off a few rounds. She paused and glanced over to the statue. She honestly couldn't see anything wrong or different. That was, at least, until a strange silver liquid began to pour from the holes the bullets had formed. She looked to Torn who grinned.

'Eject the mag, look.'

He motioned his head. Moka popped the magazine from the gun and looked to the slide of unfired bullets. She motioned it around and noticed they were strangely clear bullets. Inside she could see a silver liquid sloshing about that reminded her slightly of mercury. She grinned in amusement.

'You managed to copy the rounds used by those flea bags…Silver Nitrate.'

She chuckled darkly, popping a bullet into her hand and holding it into the dim light that filtered from the soft, almost blue, bulbs.

'A lethal dose at that.'

He replied as Moka put the magazine back into the pistol.

'They won't be able to dig these out like they did with the silver bullets.'

She mused, handing the gun back to Torn, who scoffed.

'Goes straight into the blood, they ain't got nothing to dig out.'

He grinned, cocking the gun's hammer once more. She chuckled and placed the bullet onto the table where her spare rounds sat.

'Tell me Torn, do you think Ginei died they way they think he did?'

Moka asked, glancing to her friend. Torn raised a brow and chuckled.

'Myabe been telling old war stories again?'

Moka rolled her eyes and picked up her gun, placing a new magazine in its cache.

'That's my point torn. It's nothing more than some old story from a time since gone. And Myabe's story at that. What does he have to show for it? An insignificant piece of proof and _his _word.'

Moka said with a scowl as she stared off into the target range. Torn pursed his lips and turned to face his friend.

'I never questioned Myabe's lust for advancement, but your father believed him, and to me that's all that matters. What are you going on about anyways?'

He asked, starting to feel a bit nervous with the topic at hand. Moka narrowed her eyes and huffed.

'No where…'

She replied, continuing to fire rounds off into her target.

~Hospital~

After Tsukune escaped, he made his way to the hospital. He managed to bump into Kyouko along the way. For him, he was lucky. If there was anyone he could trust, it was her.

'Kyo-chan! I need to talk to you!'

'What's wrong? Why are you here? I thought you had the night off. You look terrible.'

'I feel terrible! Now can you help me please?! I've gotten into some deep shit!'

'Okay, Tsukki. Just calm down. Follow me.'

Kyouko led Tsukune into a small room, so she could examine him and they could talk.

'So tell me what happened.'

'This woman, she broke into my apartment, and started shooting at the roof trying to hit something. I don't know what it was, but I knew I had to get away from her. Afterwards, I run into some guy, and she shoots him. I don't even know how he survived; he was hit in the head. Then he bites me-'

'Wait. A grown man bit you?'

Tsukune Moves his shirt slightly to reveal his shoulder. The wound still not healed. Kyouko looks closer, and cannot believe what she sees.

'Oh my god! Are you sure it wasn't an animal?'

'It was a man! A man! And the woman, she took me to her house and-'

'What woman again?'

'Have you not been listening??!!! She took me hostage!!!!'

'Okay Tsukki! Calm down. I'm not your enemy. Relax. Look I have to take care of something. I'll be right back.'

Tsukune, panicking, grabs Kyouko's arm tightly and pulls her back.

'Tsukki! Let me go. It's alright. It's gonna be okay. Relax.'

Tsukune calms down a little and releases Kyouko, who then walks out of the room. Tsukune gets up from his chair and walks around, pacing.

'Damn it. As if this day could get any worse. I have cops looking for me, a crazy bitch after me, and these weird visions keep attacking me. What next?'

As Tsukune speaks those words, he hears footsteps from down the hall. When he looked out the door, he sees Kyouko being followed by two police officers. Seeing no other choice Tsukune jumps out through the window. The policemen burst into the door and notice the shattered glass.

~Mansion~

Moka walks down the hall, past Kahlua, who attempts to get her attention.

'I've been looking for you everywhere. It's important that you hear this. The human from earlier. He's been bitten by a werewolf. Your human is one of them.'

Moka's eyes widen at these words. She turns to her sister with a deep scowl on her face.

'Did Myabe put you up to this?'

'No I swear. I saw the mark myself.'

Moka looks at her sister for a while, before heading towards the elders' chamber.

'Wait! What about the coven?! You know it's forbidden!'

Kahulua's cries fall on deaf ears. Moka goes to the bathroom and lets out hot water from the sink. Within seconds, the room is filled with steam, fogging up the mirror. Moka looks toward the mirror and writes down the name, "Hiroshi" through the steam. She then clears the mirror, and gazes at her reflection.

~Dark Alley~

The rain seemed to only get heavier as the night arrived once again in Tokyo. Thunder clapped so hard that nearby buildings would tremble in the feeling. The rain was heavy and the streets flooded. Two black cars pull up side by side into an alley between two skyscrapers. Their bodies were slick with rain and reflected the dim streetlights that filled the night city.

Out of one of the cars steps out Ryu, the tall, dark-skinned werewolf that had been injured in the subway and from the other vehicle stepped Myabe, who briskly walked toward the werewolf as if they had no quarrel. Ryu stepped aside as Myabe walked to the other side of the vehicle where Sai stood. Sai opened the door, allowing Myabe to settle himself in the car's back seat. The two werewolves stand guard outside of the vehicle, stone-faced and silent as the rain pounded down on their warm flesh.

Inside the dry vehicle, Myabe argued with its occupant.

"Attacking death dealers in public, and she arrives back with a human?! That is _not _what I had in mind!"

The vampire lord snarled.

"You were told, **told **to stay out of trouble and lay low."

The short-haired werewolf leader pushes from the shadows of the backseat, gripping his hand tightly around Myabe's pale neck. He snarled at the vampire.

"Calm yourself Myabe…"

He hissed, making sure his grip was tight enough to get the message through.

"The human isn't your problem. Besides, I've been on the down low long enough and I think it's time for a bit of fun, wouldn't you say?"

He chuckled, releasing the vampire's neck. Myabe rolled his neck, loosening the tension as the leader sat back, folding his arms behind his head. Myabe took a breath and turned to face the werewolf leader.

"Just keep your men at bay Ginei, at least for the time being. I wouldn't want to be forced to regret our little arrangement."

Gin chuckled and glanced over to the vampire.

"Just keep up your part of the deal. Don't forget I've already bleed once for your sake, without me you'd still be a bottom feeder."

Gin leaned back and stared out of his tinted window, the rain patting against the glass as sparks of lightning lit up the skies. Myabe had no other words. The only emotion on his face: contempt. He left the vehicle.

~Mansion~

Moka dressed herself, ready for combat. The black leather jacket she wore hugged tightly against her chest and shined against the low lights of the mansion as she made her way to the chamber once again. Her heels echoed across the empty hall as she gracefully made her way down the steps into the room. She looked around, the lightning and thunder could be heard lightning for dominance out in the ever continuing storm.

She stepped toward one of the devices located at the very right corner of the room and knelt down. She placed her fingers into the device and began to slowly turn it. The clicks of the dial could be heard over the rushing rainwater. The dial locks and mechanisms beneath the ground could be heard whirring and twisting as the pull apart and spring together. She steps back and watches with her glowing ruby eyes as the latch opens and a metal column rises from the ground, the clan's emblem carved into the copper colored feature.

The column rolls over so it's facing the sky. Inside was a dried up courpse with fangs. Moka walks up to it and runs her fingers across it's cheek. She then brings her wrist to her face and sinks her fangs into it. She brings her bloodied wrist to the courpses mouth and lets her blood drip into his mouth. She then pushes the column behind a throne and pulls out some cords, connected to blood packets. Outside, a man walks through the doors to check on the chamber. When he looked, no one was there. Assured that no one was there, he takes his leave. Moka comes out of hiding from behind a curtain and takes her leave as well.

(Stop

~Outside the mansion~

A taxi pulls up to the mansion, and Tsukune steps out of the car.

_I don't understand what's happening to me. I don't even know how this all started. I've been attacked by a man, kidnapped by the same woman who continuously runs through my mind, and these visions that keep attacking me when I sleep. What does it all mean? The only thing I do know is that that that woman is the only one who can give me the answers I'm looking for. I need to speak with Akashiya Moka._

Tsukune walks up to the gate, and looks for a way in. He looks over to his left and sees a panel. He walks up to it and presses a button.

~Inside~

Myabe, followed by a few death dealers, head to the elders chamber, after receiving a call from the watchman.

'What's going on here?'

Myabe asked the watchman with irritation in his voice.

'Take a look.'

Moka walks into the room, curious of what's happening. She looks towards the moitor and feels her heart stop. What she sees is Tsukune, looking for a way in.

Tsukune presses a button and speaks into the reciever.

'Moka! I want to speak to Moka!'

'Is that him? Is that Tsukune?!'

Myabe asks Moka with the same hint of jealousy. Moka ignores him and focuses her eyes on Tsukune.

'What the hell is going on?! What's happening to me?!'

Tsukune asks with panic in his voice. Moka, not wanting the others to take drastic measures, decides to answer him.

'I'm coming out. Stay there and wait for me.'

Moka turns to head for the door but is stopped by Myabe. His eyes burning with rage.

'If you go to that bastard, you'll never be welcome in this house again!'

Moka shows off her signature smirk, chuckling at myabe's words.

'Well, now that fathers awake, let's see what he has to say about that.'

Moka walks out of the room, leaving a startled Myabe. He knew very well what Hiroshi was capable of. As the oldest and strongest of vampire's, he was the biggest threat to what Myabe had planned. But was he really awake? He couldn't be. Akira was supposed to be awakened next, and it wasn't supposed to be until Calipso returns. Could Moka really have awakened him before schedule? Myabe had to know.

(Stop)

~Outside~

Tsukune waits outside in the pouring rain, until the gates open and a car pulls up next to him. The window is rolled down revealing the driver to be Moka.

'Get in!'

Once Tsukune steps into the car, Moka speeds off into the night. Once away from the mansion, Moka begins her explanation.

'You can never come back here again. They'll kill you on the spot. Understand?'

'Why?! Who the fuck are you people?!'

Moka looks over to him and grabs his removes it slightly to see the mark on his shoulder. Moka curses under her breath and focuses on the road.

'You've been dragged into a war between vampire's and werewolves.'

'Vampire's? Werewolves? It'll take a lot more than that to get me to believe some bullshit like that. Now tell me what's really going on!'

Moka jumps at Tsukune, baring her fangs, forcing Tsukune to jump back away from her.

'Think about it. Could a mere human leave a wound that massive on your shoulder?'

Tsukune's mind flashes back to that night when he was bitten, and then it sinks in.

'What's happening to me?'

'You're turning into one of them. Consider yourself lucky. Most humans die after getting bit by either one of us. The virus we transmit is deadly.'

'And what would happen if you bit me?! Would I turn into a vampire instead?'

'No, you'd die. No one has ever survived a bite from both species. By all rights, I should pull over and kill you now.'

'Then why are you helping me?!!'

'I'm not!!! I hunt down and kill your kind!!! My only interest is to find out why Ginei wants you so badly.'

~Mansion~

Myabe walks into the room and sees nothing wrong. Kahlua walk up behind Myabe with a look of fear in her eyes.

'I told her. I told her it was forbidden, but she wouldn't listen to me. I should have told you sooner.'

'Told me what?'

'Her human. He's not a human at all. He's a werewolf.'

'What?!!!'

'What is all this ruckus?'

A deep familiar voice murmured from the back of the chamber. A look of death falls upon Myabe's eyes. Myabe glances to Kahlua who has frozen with fear. Both of them could feel the mass of energy bubbling from behind them, threatening to tear them to shreds for their intrusion. Myabe slowly turns, follow Kahlua's glance.

Stepping from behind the throne was a tall, dried up corpse. Tubes and IVs hung from his back, forcing into his body, from a large number of transfusion packs, blood. The life giving substance colored the clear plastic tubes a deep maroon. Each of his steps was slow and sluggish, but it did nothing to take away from his fearsome presence. He wore a pair of dark, silk slacks. His upper body bare: all the visible lines of bone, muscles and veins clearly seen beneath his pale, nearly clear white skin. The elder stood motionless for a moment, staring out at Myabe and Kahlua. Myabe's head immediately lowered in submission, his mind scattering in all directions. Why now?!

'Chichiu-e…'

Khalua was the first to drop to her knees, followed by Myabe. Elder Hiroshi held out his hand and motioned to Khalua.

'Leave us.'

His voice was baritone, commanding. His order was met with obedience as Kahlua stood without hesitation and fled from the chamber, leaving Myabe alone with the Elder.

'Do you know why I have been awakened servant?'

The Elder hissed out, barely able to stand straight with his just roused body, weak from hunger. Even in such a vulnerable state, the power that radiated off his body was sure to put Myabe in his place as he stood to his feet, and kept his eyes lowered from his master's gaze.

'No my Lord, I do not.'

Myabe pathetically responded, almost instinctually.

'But I will soon find out.'

He added quickly.

'You mean when you find _her_?'

Hiroshi stated flatly, staring down at Myabe.

'Yes, of course my Lord.'

Myabe submitted.

'You must allow my daughter to return to me of her own volition. We must speak, my daughter and I, for she has shown me a great deal of disturbing things which are enacted during my rest, things that shall be dealt with soon enough!'

Hiroshi's tone bit harshly as his fangs snapped together, punctuating his threat. Myabe turned his head away from his Lord, fidgeting in his place.

'This coven has grown weak, dissolute. Perhaps I should have left someone else in charge of my family's affairs.'

This threat forced Myabe's head to snap up immediately. Hiroshi shakes his head of the reverberating voices brought on by his reawakening. The hums of Moka's memories burn through the Elder's mind, as her blood continues to run its course through his system. He murmurs to himself, trying to settle the rush of consciousness flowing rapidly though his body.

'Please my Lord, allow me to call for assistance. You are still weak and are in need of rest.'

Myabe urged, only to earn a sharp glare from the Elder.

'I have rested _enough._'

He hissed out. The Elder takes a breath and looked to Myabe.

'What you will do is summon Akira.'

He said between breaths. Myabe glances over to the undisturbed chamber of the second Vampire Elder.

'B-but my Lord, Lord Akira still slumbers.'

The servant stutters out. Hiroshi lifts his head and glares at Myabe. He could feel his master's livid rage ripple out from his flesh. His power chokes the room.

'T-the other council members will be arriving t-tomorrow night to awaken Lord Akira…'

Myabe amended his disobedience.

'N-not you my Lord. You have been awakened a full century ahead of schedule.'

He said warily glancing up to his master. Hiroshi's glares threatened to burn through Myabe's pale skin. His rage and energy erupted as he roars out and pure rage, causing Myabe to feel as if the world is crashing down upon him.

~Meanwhile~

Moka pulls over to an abandoned apartment building. Tsukune eyes the building and is consumed by fear. The words Moka said earlier run through his mind.

_By all rights, I should pull over and kill you now. I hunt down and kill your kind._

This would be the best place to do so. No one would witness it. And who would, or could help him? Tsukune looks toward Moka, never letting her leave his sight. Moka turns her eyes towards Tsukune, and gets the hint.

'Don't worry. I won't kill you. Not yet anyway.'

Moka could not help her hatred for werewolves overtake her words, which failed to relieve Tsukune of his fear. She led Tsukune inside the building, towards the highest floor.

'So, from what you're telling me, I won't be a human anymore?'

'That's right.'

'And the visions. Is that part of the transformation?'

'No. Those are memories of the one who bit you. It happens sometimes. The victim sees the events that happened to the one who bit him. Actually, if you could find out what it means, this mystery could get solved immediately.'

'I'm afraid I can't help you there. All of the visions are blurry. I can't make any of them out.'

Moka looks towards Tsukune with a disappointed look that sent shivers up Tsukune's spine.

'Pity. Now you get to live longer.'

Moka continued to lead Tsukune to the top. Tsukune regretting every second that passed by.

_I can't believe this was the woman I couldn't stop thinking about. She wants to kill me!! And I ran right into her grasp. I should have known this was a bad idea. Now there's no way for me to escape. But at least now I know what's happening to me. I just wish it didn't have to be me. _

Tsukune followed Moka up to a room filled with contraptions, weapons, and surveillance equipment. Tsukune looks around and notices used bullets and blades, covered in blood.

'What's all this for?'

Moka looks over to him and glances at what his eyes were examining.

'Werewolves are weak against silver. We bring them here for questioning. But if we don't take the bullets out fast, they end up dying during the interrogation.'

'What do you do with them afterwards?'

'We put the bullets back in.'

Moka shows off her signature smirk, which makes Tsukune uneasy. To rest his nerves, he takes a seat near the corner of the room. Moka walks over to the window and looks out into the dark sky. She glances at Tsukune, and can't help but admire each of his features. Spiky black hair that ran to his shoulders, tied up at the end. Chocolate brown eyes, that show kindness and sincerity. Perfectly toned arms, not too muscular, but not too skinny either.

_I'll admit he's not bad to look at, but the fact of the matter is, he's still a dog. So, why do I feel comfortable with him right now? Is it because he saved my life? And even though I know it should be done, the thought of killing him brings me down. Plus Kahlua's right. He is cute. Wait, what am I saying?_

Moka looks away from him, not wanting to drown herself in his looks. Tsukune glances up to her, still fascinated by her looks. Long silver hair that ran to the small of her back. Red crimson eyes, that resembled that of a demon. Perfectly toned legs, which seemed almost chiseled. A long curvious body, that belonged to an angel.

_It doesn't make any sense. This lunatic wants to kill me, and I'm still checking her out. But still, even if she wants me dead, I can't help but feel comfortable with her. There's something about her, that draws me to her. Her face, her voice, even her smell is intoxicating. But what I don't understand is why she hates the werewolves so badly. _

'Hey, Moka. Why do you hate werewolves so much?'

Moka glances at Tsukune and nearly gets lost in his eyes, before turning away again.

'I'd rather not speak about it.'

'Oh. Okay.'

Tsukune looks away from her, not wanting to upset her. Moka looks to Tsukune, and feels vulnerable. As if it would be okay to talk to him.

'I could never forgive them for what they've done. They've taken so much from me. I used to be a human, just like you. Believe it or not, I'm over a thousand years old. When I was human, I had, pink hair, green eyes. A lot of the villagers thought I was so cute.'

'So what, you dyed your hair over the years.'

'No. It was a side effect, when I was turned. If you ask me it shows my age, which I dislike.'

'Well, you don't look a day over 19. You're very beautiful.'

Moka turned away to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks.

'Thank you. I was so happy. Just being with my family. My father and Mother. My sister and her daughters. We were like one big happy family. Until that dreadful night. There was a noise in the stable. It woke me up from my sleep. I looked around my room seeing nothing. I tried to go back to sleep, but then I heard a scream from my sisters room. I got up and ran to her room to find her lying in her bed, with her throat wide open. I went to my nieces room next to see if they were okay. But do you know what I found instead? Twin girls…Barely 5 years old…Butchered like animals. My mother was laying next to them with the same results. She died trying to protect them.

'Oh my god.'

'When I went to the stable, I found my father lying dead next to a few horses. I must have cried for hours. Death surrounded me, taking away everyone I loved. The next thing I knew I was in his arms.'

'Whose arms?'

'Hiroshi. The oldest and strongest of the vampires. He adopted me, turned me, and trained me. He gave me the means to hunt them down, and avenge my family.'

Tsukune looks to the ground, eyes filled with grief. He never heard such a horrible story before. He wanted to know why she hated werewolves so badly, now he wishes that he didn't.

'I'm sorry that it happened. I wish I could help. But I don't even know what I could do. For what it's worth, I think this Hiroshi guy, is a pretty nice person, to take care of you. Especially when he didn't have to.'

Moka looks toward Tsukune with eyes filled with unshed tears. Tsukune feels his heart twist when he sees her. H e could only look away, to hide the guilt.

'Don't blame yourself. You weren't responsible.'

'You're still gonna kill me for it, right?'

'Right now, that's still debatable. Look I have to go. I'll be back soon.'

Tsukune jumps up trying to stop Moka from leaving him. With things the way they were now, she was the only one he felt safe to be with right now.

'If you're gonna go, then I'm coming with you.'

'Were you not listening to me before? If you go back to that mansion, they'll kill you.'

'I don't care! I don't want to be left alone. Please.'

Moka looks into Tsukune's eyes, feeling this urge pull her towards him. She leans closer towards him, unable to resist what's controlling her. The words myabe spoke to her run through her mind.

_What's the point of being immortal, if you continue to deny yourself the simple pleasures in life? You're infatuated with him aren't you?_

With that, Moka leans in closer, and kisses Tsukune. She then pulls back, breaking the kiss and moves towards the door. Tsukune attempts to follow her but is met with restriction. As he looks down, he sees that his arm is chained to the chair.

'What the fuck?! What are you doing?!'

Moka turns toward him with a stern face.

'Tomorrow, when the full moon comes, you will change, you will feed, and you will kill. We can't have you prancing around without a leash.'

Moka walks towards him and places a gun in his hands.

'The gun is loaded with silver. A single round won't kill you, but it should stop the change. If I don't make it back here in time, do yourself a favor. Use it.'

And with that, Moka left the building, and a frustrated Tsukune.

'Can this get any worse?'

* * *

Okay. Chapter 4. You know the rules. I don't want to repeat it, because Inner Moka looks angry, and I'm really trying to get on her good side.

Inner Moka- You turned me into a sentimental child! How can I not be angry?

Shut up.

ROOOOAAARRR!

Oh shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Moka's restrained. Good thing too. Ou-rex was scared. **

**Playlist:**

**.Hack G.U. Ost 51-Icolo**

**Deftones- elite**

**Inner Moka-Untie me right now!**

**Shut up woman!!! Drink your tomato juice!!!!**

**Inner Moka-When I get out of here I'm gonna kill you!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Skirmish**

For days on end storm clouds have been choking the city skies of Tokyo and most of Japan at this point. The storms only seemed to be growing, beating against the bay-side city. Thunder claps against the errant clouds, bringing a heavy feeling of detachment between man and nature.

In a storehouse, in the lowest reaches of abandoned tunnels that liter the Tokyo subways, was an army of men that seemed to be preparing for a war as guns and rifles were passed among the gathered. Ginei stalks up to the men, an amused grin on his face. The men stood to attention as he passed. Ginei's eyes fall upon his comrades.

'How's everything progressing so far?'

His smirk only seemed to widen at the site. One of his men nodded.

'We're ready.'

One of the older men announced with a nod. The men stalked from their underground shelter into the basement of a municipal parking lot at the very edges of the flooding bay. Rain poured down heavily as the pack gathered their weapons and men into the backs of sleek, black vans. The men settled themselves in the back of the van, passing down clips of blue glowing liquid bullet packs down the line, loading their weapons with the vampire effective ammunition. The sound of rain was drowned out by clicking rounds and locking shells. The vans started up and one by one they rolled into the falsely lit city streets. Neon signs flickered; starlight was drowned out by the burning iridescent bulbs of office building after office building, department store after department store.

~Mansion~

Sometime after Moka finally returns to the mansion, her car speeding into the driveway, kicking up walls of rain with her gripping tires. The dogs begin to bark up a storm at the arrival of their returning mistress. Moka makes her way up the steps of the manor, brushing her fingers along the heads of the eager canines in her passing. Her long silver hair floats against the air as she gracefully walks into the foyer, past the bowing servants. Moka pushes open the glass doors of the parlor room open. Each of her footsteps makes a notable tap, as her boot's heels hit the ground, only to be muted as se steps onto the lush Persian rug. This time she seemed less in a rush than before to enter the premises, more controlled. Her mind raced with the thoughts of her earlier conversation with Tsukune. Her lips still tingled. She blinked a moment, brushing off the thought as unnecessary. She had a mission to complete, and nothing was going to stop her.

The conversations floating across the room were an audible hum to her sensitive vampire ears. Eyes followed her movements as she twisted past and between the lounging seats and relaxing vampires. They watched as the daring woman walked through the corridors of the home. Myabe sat in his office, working on some important documents when an assistant walked up to him.

(Stop)

'My Lord, she's here.'

He alerted. Myabe looks up from his papers, having not expected her back so soon, if at all.

Moka continued to push through the manor, to the second floor. As she left a corridor into a passing section of room that lead to the sleeping chambers, Myabe rushed across the darkness, grabbing Moka by her arm, pulling her to the side, away from prying eyes. The second his grip was released: Moka felt a livid feeling of disgust well inside of her. How dare he touch her after his little triad earlier!

She did not allow her feelings to go unnoticed and glared up at the pale-faced man, glaring down at her in attempts to intimidate her.

'How could you do this to me Moka? Embarrass me like this? The entire coven knows I have plans for us!'

He hissed out in a hushed whisper. His voice brushed out almost painfully, feeling betrayed by the woman he loved, and had nothing but adoration for. It was her, and only her he wished to share his power with, yet this is how she repaid his affections, his gifts, and his tolerance? Moka hissed and bore her fangs at the man who dare to claim to own her, to be hers.

'There is no **us**!'

The silver-haired vampire growled out, glaring her blood red eyes into Myabe's frustrated gaze. Myabe's rage only grew at the sound of her words.

'You will go before Hiroshi, and tell him _exactly _what I tell you to, and from here on out, you'll do as I say!'

Moka felt her temper flare. She was inches, no centimeters, from ripping Myabe's fangs from his very mouth and turning him into dust. How dare he talk to her as if he was above her!

'Is that in anyway unclear, **Moka?**'

Moka's eyes flared out with her energy, her raw ire. That was it. The way he called her name with such familiarity, unrestricting conviction drove her insane with rage. Every bone in her body ached with the fury that rippled out. Without even thinking, Moka twisted her body. She kicked out her leg, crossing her foot, and hooked it against Myabe's neck, slamming a fearsome amount of pressure against the back of his skull, before continuing the motion, and driving him into the ground with a resounding thump!

'That's Akashiya-san to you.'

She growled, flicking back her silver hair and walking off, continuing her path down the hall, leaving Myabe on the ground, to lick his wounds. She raced down toward the chamber room.

_The evidence I've given my father, should turn the tide against the werewolves. Myabe said that Ginei was killed by his blade, and as evidence, the marked skin on his arm was cut off. But I saw Ginei the other night, when they attacked Tsukune. That necklace was proof enough. When searching through the history books, I saw a picture of him, with that same necklace around his neck. If Myabe was such a great warrior, he would have made sure Ginei was dead. But he was always a glutton for power. I'm sure he'd be willing to do anything to get it. Even betray the coven. I fear that with this in mind, he'll attempt to overthrow father. And in his weakened state, it'd be like taking candy from a baby. This is why I risked breaking the rules, and awakened father. Hopefully, everything can set straight, and Myabe will be rooted out. I can only pray that he has heard my plea._

Moka reaches the chamber, followed by Myabe close behind. When the door closed behind her, Myabe felt the world crash down around him. Not only had the woman he loved rejected him, but also chose a werewolf over him. And to add insult to injury, Hiroshi was awakened. And if Moka's vision's came clear to him, all of his planning, all of his power, he'd lose it all in an instant. Myabe had to know what was happening behind those doors. He walked into the monitoring room and turned on the audio, to hear what was said.

Inside the chamber, Moka was slowly approaching her father. Hiroshi, smiled at how fearless she was, and delighted to be blessed with such a brave daughter. Moka stops a few inches away from Hiroshi, and kneeled before him, bowing her head.

'Come closer my child. Come and embrace your father.'

Moka lifts her head, and approaches her father, whose flesh was nearly filled with life. She embraces her father, smiling all the time. She then releases her father and takes a few steps back remembering her place.

'I've missed you so much father. It's been a living hell having to deal with Myabe's constant and annoying affections.'

Outside, Myabe feels the sting of those words, and the anger returned after hearing Hiroshi chuckle at her words.

'Ah. It's the oldest story in the book. He wants the one thing he cannot have.'

Moka's smiles briefly at her father's comment before taking on a serious look. Knowing her father, he would briefly make a comment before getting down to business.

'Now, why have you awakened me ahead of schedule?'

Moka's eyes widen in shock. She was beginning to lose hope.

'Why are you asking me this? I've given you all the proof that I need to explain myself.'

'A bunch of garbled and indistinct visions. Nothing more. This is why the awakening is done by an elder. Only an elder has the ability to transfer one's memories and thought's into one clear vision. You do not have the ability to do so. And not only that, but you have broken the chain that was set into place for the elders. One awake, two asleep. It is Akira's turn to rule not mine!'

'I had no choice! Ginei could've attacked you at any time!'

'Ginei is dead. You have no proof that he is still alive.'

'I saw him! I shot him! You have to believe me! Father please, listen to me! Ginei is up to something and Tsukune is the key to a-'

Moka is cut off by the resounding growl from Hiroshi. She looks up to her father, with eyes threatening to shed tears.

'Ah yes. Tsukune. Your feelings for this mongrel, has obviously clouded your judgment. Because of him, I find it hard to believe your plea for help.'

Moka's heart turns as she hears her father speak of Tsukune so lightly.

'Father. I promise I have no feelings for Tsukune. He means nothing to me. My only concern is to protect you and the coven. Why won't you believe me?'

'Because I can see where your heart is turning to. The very mention of his name sets your blood on fire. How can I trust you knowing this? Granted, you do have a good point. I will have Myabe investigate the evidence you have presented.'

'Myabe? How can you trust him over me?'

'Because he hasn't been tainted by an animal. Besides, you have more important things to worry about. Your actions have put the coven into chaos. I love you Moka. I've loved you since the day I found you and called you daughter. But you leave me no choice. These rules were set for a good reason, and they have been the only reason we have survived this long. When Calipso and the council members arrive, they will decide your fate. You will not be shown an ounce of mercy. You have broken the chain and the Coven! You must be judged!!'

Moka looks up to her father, her eyes now shedding tears. She bows her head and leaves the chamber. When she steps out, she sees Myabe in the monitor room, smiling at her. A few death dealers enter the room and escort Moka into her bedroom, followed by Myabe.

'If you had listened to me, things wouldn't have ended this way. Now you'll be lucky if I can convince the Council members to spare your life.'

Moka looks towards Myabe, glaring at him in pure rage.

'Tell me something. Did you have the balls to cut the skin off of Ginei's arm, Or did he do it for you?'

Myabe glares at Moka, angry that even now, she rejects him.

'Mark my words, **Moka**. You will begin to see things my way.'

Myabe shuts the door behind him, and locks it tight. He faces a death dealer and orders him to guard the door.

'No one gets in or out. Understood? I can't have my future bride running off with that werewolf again.'

Kahlua ease drops as Myabe sets his command in place. Hearing those words exit his mouth stir a fire in her chest, the likes she's never felt before. Even if that was her baby sister, she couldn't help but feel oddly jealous…

The curly haired vampire races down toward the lower end of the mansion. She looks around making sure her presence is completely undetected. She makes her way toward the mansion's breaker switch.

~Akishima Station~

The Akishima train pushes into the Station. Metal is heard scraping against metal as the train comes to a complete halt at its line. The envoy of vampires, including Calipso, soon arrives at Akishima, Tokyo, one of the major bed town and metropolitan areas of Western Tokyo. A caravan of black limos pulls up to the station. A well dressed group of notable figures step from the parked vehicles and stride toward the stationary train. All eyes were on high alert with such an important figurehead among them. The empty train station was barely a glow with its station lights as a thick fog exuded out and around the area.

The train itself was beautifully lavish, and the car personalized for their group. The velvet red cushions and old, western styled settings were custom drawn to their tastes. Calipso was a beautiful female with luxurious hazel red hair that nearly touched the ground, though it was currently tightly wound in a wrapped style around her head, pinned back with a brilliantly ornate hair clip of jade coloration which matched her stunning turquoise, silk dress. She boarded the train along with her entourage of guardians and coven members. Halfway through boarding the sound of howling breaks across the thundering skies.

The vampires knew those were not simply the howls of wild wolves. They were far too close to such an inhabited, loud, city locale.

~Mansion~

A small group of death dealers were loading up on weapons and preparing ammunition. Tonight they were to meet the convoy at the Tachikawa Station, when their train arrives on the Ome Line. Torn is standing at the main table, assembling the weapons.

Myabe bursts through the front door of the store room, to Torn's objectionable surprise. He walks to the desk where Torn stood behind, the group of death dealers parting way to allow him passage.

"Change of plans."

Myabe suddenly announces. Torn raises a brow to his sudden orders.

"Kokoa and her team will be heading out to meet Calipso's convoy."

Myabe announced to a now very annoyed Weapon's Master.

"That was our job!"

Torn said, not one who likes to be out staged. Myabe paused and chuckled at the annoyed Weapons' Master.

"Not anymore."

And with that Myabe turns and leaves the room back to his current duties.

Moka on the other hand was not in the best of moods. She has easily taken out her anger on a pillow, very evident as flitters of feathers were scattered across her rugged floor. She now stood in front of her window and watched as the skies cried to her dour mood. The rain has not let up once since this week has begun. If she didn't know any better she would assume it was a dark omen rather than the typhoon winds growing ever stronger with the changing seasons. She was quite worried for Tsukune, and hoped he'd at least done himself a favor and shot himself and didn't kill himself in the process.

Not that she cared, but she'd not Myabe have the last laugh, oh anything but. She grinned at the thought of breaking a few of his fangs with a well placed kick to his jaw, only to have her thoughts interrupted by the sound of the breakers dying out. Alarms rage throughout the mansion and the dogs could be heard viciously barking at the assumed intrusion. Moka peers out of her window and watches as the guards outside in the courtyard race off to the source of the disturbance. Suddenly her door clicks open and she glances over her shoulder, growling.

Kahlua bursts through the room in a black gown, holding up her train in her left arm, which was pressed to her side. She wore her usual diamond tiara in her blonde-highlighted hair and rushed over to Moka, heels clicking against the wooden expanse of the death dealer's room.

'Kahlua?'

Moka said turning around, only to catch an airborne holster of her most precious belongings: her guns. Moka knits her brows together suspiciously at her sibling. What did she want? Did she mean to get her in more trouble?

'Why are you helping me?'

She said with distain. She hated being helped. It made her feel weak and useless. Kahlua smiled and folded her hands in front of her.

'Oh baby sister, I'm not! I am, in fact, helping myself. I hope you forgive me for my selfishness.'

She giggled, tossing Moka her car keys as well. Moka stared in disbelief at her older sister, raising a brow slightly. Moka shrugs slightly and lifts her head proudly.

'I'd hug you, but…'

Moka left the sentence hanging. Kahlua chuckled.

'But then I'd be worried. Hurry up now. Even if you are tainted by a stinky old mongrel puppy, you are my baby sister and I can't hate you for being cute and ignorant! I mean… he is pretty cute if he wasn't a werewolf...'

'Kahlua!'

Moka scolded, blushing at the thought of her sister even continuing. Kahlua giggled and rushed forward to hug the silver-haired death dealer anyway. Moka rolled her ruby eyes and sighed, letting her arms hang limp at her side.

'Kahlua…'

She said, grossed out by her sister's actions. Kahlua let go and shook her head in mock superiority.

'I'm not letting you steal Myabe away from me!'

The well-dressed woman winked at her sibling.

'I gladly give him to you Kahlua.'

She paused and looked to Kahlua one last time.

'Thanks.'

She quickly said before quickly turning and pushing over her windows. She leaps out and lands in the soggy grass with a soundless thump and darts off into the night. A bolt of thunder claps and Kahlua giggles, racing off herself, away from the scene of the crime.

Outside, Myabe and a few death dealers were heading to find out what was going on. A death dealer approaches Myabe, and informs him of the breaker switch being tripped. Kahlua approaches Myabe with a face of distress on her face.

'It's Moka. She's gone! She went to see him! Tsukune!'

Myabe's rage and jealousy rose to the highest point. Even in danger, the one he desires still runs to another man, and completely spurned his help. He swore that he would have Moka no matter what it takes. In his rage and jealousy, he only saw one option.

'I want that mongrel's head on a plate!!!!!'

Myabe storms off, followed by the death dealers, leaving a satisfied Kahlua. She had hoped that hearing of Moka choosing another man would force the hint into Myabe's mind. But Myabe was stubborn. Whenever he wanted something, he wouldn't stop until he got it. Kahlua expected this. She wanted Myabe to lose his hope for having Moka's heart, and find the next best thing. She promised that she would not lose Myabe to her sister, and that's a promise she intends to keep.

~Akishima Station~

Calipso and the Council members prepare for battle, hoping to hold the werewolves off until reinforcements arrive. Calipso carried a double edged sword, keeping on the lookout, for any and every enemy that approaches her. As the howls get closer, the council members grow more hostile.

'Calipso, you should get out as soon as possible. As an elder, you are too important to lose in this war.'

'Unacceptable. An elder vampire, running from battle? You must be joking. I have no intentions of running away. These retched beasts will regret attacking me.'

'But what if you fall?! What will we do about the awakening?'

'There are others that can do it as well. Either way, there's nowhere to run.'

Calipso looks to the moon, eyes filled with pride. Though she sensed her end coming, she would die fighting, and be proud of it. Suddenly a werewolf comes from behind one of the council members and sinks his fangs into him, ripping his throat wide open, smearing its jowls with the blood of his enemy. Calipso turns to face the beast and plunges her blade through one of his eyes, blood spurting out form the wound. More werewolves approach the council members, and kill them off one by one. It was too much as the lycan swarm the tiny car, tearing to shreds anyone inside of the steel deathtrap. Calipso slays a few of the beasts, but not even an elder can take on more than one werewolf on their own. She is eventually struck down, battered and wounded. Ryu approaches the injured elder and pulls out a syringe, before forcing it into her skin, and draining her of every drop of blood she has.

~Apartment Building~

Tsukune is fast asleep, as the visions continue to attack him. This time, the visions were a little clearer. He can hear someone's voice, yelling out what sounds like a name. A werewolf attacking a person, and distinct screams of agony. Tsukune wakes up, startled by the dreams and looks around, remembering his location.

'The visions are getting stronger. Maybe Moka was right. Maybe if I can decipher them, I could get the answers she needs. I know she'll kill me afterwards. But to be honest, I'd rather die a human, than a monster. Plus, I really want to help her. It just feels like something I should do. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I care so much?'

Tsukune looks outside the window, and notices the night sky. His mind remembers what Moka told him, and panic takes over him.

'Damn it. I don't have much time. Moka, please hurry.'

As if on cue, Moka burst into the room. She slams the door behind her and locks it tight. She turns to face Tsukune and notices how much paler he seems.

'Did you use the gun?'

'No.'

'Idiot. Use it! It's almost time for your transformation!'

Tsukune reaches for the gun and aims it at his arm. Tsukune prepares to fire, but he is interrupted by a noise coming from downstairs. Moka rushes to the surveillance camera, and sees a group of men, carrying guns heading towards their room. Moka knew immediately that they were werewolves, and were after Tsukune. She goes to Tsukune and breaks the chain around his wrist.

'We have to go! Your family's here to pick you up.'

Gunfire breaks into the room, alerting the pair of the danger behind the door. Moka faces the door and returns fire, taking down a few of the assailants. She turns towards the window and motions for Tsukune to get out of the way, and then fires onto the window, shattering it.

'Go! Hurry!'

Tsukune heads towards the window, preparing to jump, but stops when he notices how high the room was.

'What are you waiting for?! Jump!!'

'Are you fucking kidding me?!'

Just then the remaining werewolves burst into the door, firing into the room. Tsukune slips off of the ledge and plummets to the ground, landing on his feet. He looks up to the room where he has fallen from, and is shocked to see he survived the fall. Just then, a police car pulls up to Tsukune, and two policemen jump out of the car. He notices that they were same police officers that were at the hospital, looking for him.

'Look officer, I can promise you, I had nothing to do with it.'

'Stop complaining. We're only here to take you home, brother.'

Tsukune's eyes widen in shock. The policemen were werewolves. And they had him right in their grasp. Tsukune tries to run away, but he is blocked off and restrained by the pair.

Back in the apartment room, Moka had taken out every werewolf in the building. She smiled at her handiwork, and prepares to join Tsukune, until…

'Moka!! Moka, help me!! Moka!!!'

Moka feels her heart churn, as she recognizes that voice. It belonged to Tsukune. She rushes towards the window, hoping to help Tsukune, but it was too late. The werewolves had forced him into the car, and drove off, heading towards their hideout. Moka feels like the world is crashing down on her, as she realizes that she may have lost Tsukune. At first, she thought it was because he was the only way she had to expose Myabe. But she soon realized that it was out of concern and fear for his life. Why she felt that way, she didn't know. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears one of the werewolves groaning in pain. She approaches the man and pulls him close to her face.

'Tell me, where did they take Tsukune?'

'I will tell you nothing.'

Moka shows off her signature smirk and shoot the man in his foot, emitting a yelp of pain.

'How about now? Feel like talking? If not, I could go a little higher, below the belt.'

The werewolf panics and tells her something different. Something she could use to justify her actions.

Back in the police car, Tsukune is feeling sick, as his skin grows paler. One of the werewolves watches him and is concerned about his condition. Their orders were to return him to their base before he transformed. If he changed before they got there, they would fail their mission.

'Maybe we should inject him with the enzyme. Just to be safe.'

'Fuck him. He'll be fine.'

The two men look forward, minding the road and ignoring Tsukune. Tsukune feels blood coming from his nose, and wonders about his condition. He looks out into the sky and sees something he truly began to hate. A full moon. Tsukune's eyes begin to grow pale, and his body violently shakes back and forth.

(Stop)

The man driving turns on the radio, to tune out Tsukune's groans. Tsukune's teeth grow sharper and longer, and a growl rumbles from his throat. He lifts up his shirt, feeling a pain in his ribs. When he looks at his chest, he sees his bones reforming and moving around, snapping into different places. As he feels his transformation burn through his body, he yells out in pain alerting the two men of his situation.

'Aww shit he's not gonna make it! Pull over! Pull over now!!'

Tsukune's face rearranges, and takes on a more animal like feature. The two men jump out of the car and pull out a syringe, filled with some kind of enzyme. Tsukune fights them off for a while, but is eventually restrained, and injected. As his features, return to normal, the two men continue the drive with a now unconscious Tsukune.

'Ginei owes me big time. The little bastard punched me hard.'

'Stop complaining. At least our part is done.'

* * *

**What are they gonna do to Tsukune? We don't own this R+V or underworld. I'll be busy for a while so it may take a while before I update. See you next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Masterofwar: Dude, we finally got another chapter out.**

**Ou-rex: Yeah it took a while**

**Masterofwar: Playlist**

**Coheed and Cambria- Welcome home**

**.Hack G.U. Ost: Lost resolution.**

**Masterofwar: Hey we should go untie Inner Moka. Be careful though. I threw in Ghoul Tsukune in there to keep her restrained.**

**Ou-rex: What?! Are you trying to get us killed?! She's gonna be pissed at us!! He could kill her!**

**Masterofwar: relax. She's right in this room. (Looks in and grows beet red in the face.)**

**Ou-rex: What? What happened? (Looks in and has the same results. Inside Moka and ghoul Tsukune were having sex.)**

**Masterofwar: Huh. Inner Moka and the ghoul. Didn't see that coming**

**

* * *

**

~Mansion~

Torn scanned up and down the dimly lit halls and corridors of the old manor searching for any signs of the intruder. He made sure that everything had settled down before heading back upstairs toward the main foyer. He just couldn't find what had tripped the perimeter alarm. He sees two of his men down the hall and stalks toward them.

'Any luck?'

He called out two the pair. They looked toward their tema leader and shook their heads.

'False alarm. Dogs would've been all over it if something got near that fence.'

One responded as the other turned to look down the other end of the hall, signaling another member of their cleared area. Torn didn't like this. First the mansion had to be closed off, and it was getting let. He had yet to hear anything from Kokoa's team about Calipso's convoy.

'They should of arrived by now…'

Torn looked up to his men, his expression clearly advocating the worry he held with the situation.

'They should have of.'

His teammate responded. The group looks up and sees another team of death dealers stalk down the hall searching for any signs of the enemy. Torn didn't like this one bit. Moka usually had good instinct about these sorts of things. She's been around way longer than any of the other death dealers. Perhaps her suspicions as of late held some validity to them.

As the team walked out of sight Torn turned to his men.

'Look here than: I want you to slip off the property and find out what's keeping them.'

His men nodded and turn and leave on command.

At the basement of the mansion Myabe makes his way toward the chamber rooms. His rage still stirring in his head he had to calm himself before speaking to the Elder. He might sense his distress about the situation and deem him unfit to handle it, but he was at his wit's end with Moka, and he would be sure to have that lycan's head for his room!

The chamber doors open and Myabe marches in. The Elder stood by his throne, pulling an ornate cloak over his shoulders. The cloak was a deep black color with ornate brass link carvings decorating the back of the concealing jacket. His silver hair now seemed fuller and brimming with life, but Myabe could not take the time to notice that his master was now fully regenerated as he immediately dropped to his knees to greet his master. Hiroshi turns to face the kneeling man. His brows were curved down into a permanent scowl that was much like that of Moka's. If not for the fact the silver-haired death dealer was turned, it would be near impossible to distinguish them as anything but relatives. Hiroshi's deep crimson eyes flared with physical evidence of his power and his skin smooth, the only wrinkles were than of his vindictive, almost incensed features.

'I sent for my daughter, not you.'

His words were heavy, almost crushing against Myabe's will. Even though the Elder seemed calm, and sate in his current condition, not seeing his orders met with direct and instantaneous resolution enraged him. His silent ire bubbled out in his energy, Myabe suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. Myabe willed himself calm. If he did not choose his words carefully, Hiroshi would take out his rage on him.

The spineless servant stood, his head lowered as he slowly approached his master's throne.

'My Lord, Moka has defied your will…'

He said between heavy breaths, his eye daring to lift for but a second, to test his master's temper before he continued.

'She has fled the mansion.'

There, a heavy air silence hung in the room. The rumbling groan of wind intertwining with thunder and rain could be heard just outside the chamber walls, beating desperately against the ancient abode.

'You incompetence is becoming **_most _**taxing Myabe.'

The elder hissed out between his fangs, allowing his power to flare out against the air. Myabe struggled to hold his resolve.

'I…it is not my fault your Lord. She's become – obsessed. She thinks that I am at the core of some insane conspiracy.'

He tried to explain.

'Which I gladly offer proof of.'

Moka's deep voice called. Myabe felt his heart twist in his chest. Both Master and servant look up toward the chamber doors where the slender, silver-haired temptress slides a mangled human formed werewolf, across the marble floors, his groans heard as his body is roughly treated. Hiroshi seemed almost, amused as he raised a thing brow to his daughter's rash and bold actions. To bring a lycan into his chambers, how fraught she must be to prove her point. The man is chained to the floor of the chamber, knelt before Hiroshi who has now settled himself in his throne, the teasing glint of amusement never leaving his eyes.

The man shook and tried to struggle from the chains but his body still ached from having been shot by the vampire's bullets. Moka grinned and brushed her silver bangs from her face. She gently ran her fingers through the man's hair and gripped his hair, yanking his head back.

'Now I want you to tell them _exactly _what you told me.'

The female growled. Her threats were no empty hazard. He has already experienced once what she would do if she did not get her way, and she would keep her word when it came down to it. The longer he took to speak, the tighter Moka's grip became as she pulled against his head. He could start to feel as her finger nails dug into his scalp. With every second that past, Moka's already paper thin temper, wound. He whimpered in pain and began to sob. Myabe nervously watched from his spot near the chamber doors, standing between the columns as the lycan muddled through his response.

'I…I…'

He hiccupped between sniffles. It was a sight to see a grown werewolf sob, but being in Moka's _care_ any man, be it lycan or vampire, would become a nervous wreck with her perpetual hostility and finite temper.

'For years we've been trained to obey the blood line.'

The lycan finally settled his mind enough to speak.

'And for years, we've failed. It was useless. Even at a cellular level our species were built to destroy each other. But we knew the key was to locate the rarest of bloodlines: a direct descendent of Aono Ichiro, a powerful Samurai damiyo. He came into power, just in time to watch a plague ravage his village.'

The humor in Hiroshi's eyes slowly left as the vampire Elder sat up and listened to the familiar narrative.

'The damiyo was the only one who survived. And because of this is body was able to change through each season. He was able to mold himself into something that had never been seen before. He had become the first true Immortal.'

The lycan took a breath and lowered his head. Hiroshi became more and more compelled by the lycan's tale. When the beast took too long to continue Moka, seeing that she finally gained her father's attention, twisted her nails, causing him to yelp out in pain.

'A many years later, he had fathered two children who inherited the same trait.'

Hiroshi grinned in his humor.

'The sons of the Aono clan…'

Hiroshi chuckled out, his fangs clearly visible from beneath his lips.

'One bitten by a bat, and the other by a wolf. One to walk the lonely road of immortality as a human… a ridiculous legend! Nothing more!'

Hiroshi laughed out. Myabe turned his head slightly and looked up, horror painting his features. He knew he was doomed. His master would tear his throat out with own fangs if he even _suspected._

'T-that may be…'

The lycan trembled beneath the Elder's apparent rage and from the pain of Moka's nails. Blood obviously drips from the wounds on his head, down his face.

'But our species do have a common ancestor.'

Hiroshi was not amused. To think in any way vampires would be linked to werewolves as anything BUT superior.

'And the body of an Aono, lying there! No more than three feet from you!'

Hiroshi snarled, pointing to one of the burial shafts in the chamber hall.

'Yes…'

The lycan exhaled.

'But he is already a vampire. We needed a pure source… untainted. An exact duplicate of the original virus…'

The lycan almost felt proud of his experiments and constant searching. It had proved to be fruitful and perhaps now his brothers were reaping the rewards.

'The Aono strain itself. Which we learned, was hidden away in the genetic codes of his human descendants. And passed along in its dormant form down through the ages.'

The old lycan explained as he looked to Hiroshi, almost pleased that he unnerved the Elder.

'To Aono Tsukune.'

The lycan began to chuckle, seeing the look of shock written upon Hiroshi's face. Moka was simply relieved that she was able to prove herself, regaining her standing in her father's eyes. The lycan chuckled and continued.

'His blood allows for a perfect union between our species…'

Hiroshi sat forward in his throne, in utter disbelief.

'There can be no such thing! And to even **_speak _**of it is heresy.'

The Elder growled, glaring down the injured lycan. The lycan felt braver. Either way they would kill him, it did not matter. As long as his leader still held the advantage it mattered not.

'We'll see… once Ginei injects him—'

'Ginei is _dead!_'

Hiroshi snarled as he stood, his power coking the chamber room. The lycan grinned.

'According to whom?'

The lycan chuckled. Both Moka and her father look up and turn to face the corner where Myabe stood. The scoundrel was gone. He had fled during the conversation, knowing his time was numbered. If he was to complete his plan, things must be sped up. Hiroshi walked to his daughter, cursing his distrust in her judgment.

'I promise you my child, that I will tear Myabe's throat out with my very hands when we find him.'

The lycan chuckled and looked around, delirious from his pain and the flustered vampire around him. To think they were so easily frightened. Simply mention their power was in jeopardy.

'Soon this house will be in ruins…'

Annoyed, Moka pressed the barrel of her gun to the wolf's head, causing him to whimper out in pain from his still tender injuries.

'Not before I riddle your corpse with so many silver bullets you won't be able to dig them out in time with your trimmed claws.'

She taunted in her growing rage. How dare he threaten them, her home. She'll tear him to shreds.

'No,no,no! Wait, wait! You and you alone will know the truth of this!'

The lycan cried out in desperation. Moka raised a brow and glanced to him in curiosity.

'If Ginei was able to get his hands on the blood of a pure born, a powerful Elder…l-like uh, Calipso, or yourself…'

He said, turning to glance at Hiroshi.

'And inject it, along with the blood of Tsukune…'

'Abominations…'

Hiroshi snarled.

'Half Vampire, Half Lycan, but stronger than both.'

The werewolf chuckled in his amusement of the idea.

Torn walked through the mansion, waiting for his men to report back. He continues to wait until he finds Kokoa walking past him.

'Kokoa?! What are you doing here?! What happened to the convoy?!'

'What are you talking about Torn? That's your job.'

'Myabe told us that your team was gonna take care of it.'

'I never got those orders.'

Just then Torn received a call from his men. Kokoa leans in to hear what is being said, and neither of them could believe what was heard. They both rushed to the elders chamber to alert Hiroshi of the situation. Once inside, all eyes fall on the pair.

'My lord, the council members have been assassinated.'

Hiroshi's eyes widen in shock. His concerns fall toward Calipso, who was his cherished friend. If they got to her…

'What of Calipso?'

'I'm sorry, Chichiu-e. They bled her dry.'

Hiroshi's heart was broken. Calipso was his best friend, and to hear of her death, pained him to no end. Hiroshi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the werewolf chuckle in amusement.

'It has already begun.'

The werewolf glances at Hiroshi, his grin never fading from his face.

'I'll see you in hell, cousin.'

Hiroshi's rage erupted at these words. He punches the werewolf in the face, ripping off his skin, killing him. Hiroshi walks over to Moka, the scowl never leaving his face.

'I promise you my child. Absolution will be yours.'

Moka bows her head and smiles. Her father accepted her again, and Myabe was found out to be the coward that he is. For her nothing can ruin this moment. Except…

'The moment you kill the descendent of Ichiro Aono. This Tsukune.'

At that moment, Moka felt the world crashing around her. Sadness and confusion surrounding her. She had to kill Tsukune? Why? Why did it have to be her? Why was she so concerned for him? Why did he cloud her mind, and cause her heart to beat so rapidly when his name was mentioned? It doesn't make any sense.

~Underground~

Tsukune wakes up surrounded by operating tools. His vision is blurry and he can barely make anything out. He tries to get up, but is met with restriction. He looks down to see he is bound to a chair.

'You've been given an enzyme, to stop the change. It may take a while for the grogginess to fade away.'

Tsukune looks over to his left and sees what he assumes as a man. Someone else moves toward him and grabs his arm, attempting to inject him again. The sudden action caused Tsukune to flinch, knocking the syringe out of the man's hand. The mean responds by punching Tsukune across the face.

'That's enough! Just go see what's keeping Ryu.'

Not wanting to anger his leader, the man leaves the room.

'Sorry about that. He really needs to learn manners. Speaking of which, where are mine? My name is Ginei Morioka. My friends call me Gin.'

Tsukune's vision clears, revealing the man to be the same one who bit him. Immediately, Tsukune felt untrusting of him.

'Where am I? Let me go I need to find Moka.'

'The vampire girl? Sorry kid, but that isn't a good idea. The vampires will kill you on the spot for being what you are. One of us. You are one of us.'

Ginei then injects a syringe into Tsukune's arm, drawing blood. Tsukune struggles to get out of Ginei's grip, But it was no use. Once he was done, he released Tsukune, and went on to continue his work.

'What was that for? What the hell are you doing?!'

'Bringing an end to this ridiculous war.'

'Leave me out of it! Your war has nothing to do with me!'

'My war? Man what have they been telling you?'

Tsukune looks down to Ginei's neck and notices a necklace with a wolf's head at the end. The item in question, reminded Tsukune of his dreams. Immediately he is attacked by the visions once again. This time, the haze is gone.

~flashback~

In a room surrounded by cages sat Ginei, bound to the ground by chains. In the middle of the room, a woman, assumed to be a vampire, was tied to a cross. She stood there watching in horror as Ginei was ferociously beaten and whipped. Onlookers from behind the cage struggled against their bindings to help the young man, but to no avail. The young woman continues to struggle against her confines until a group of vampires walk in the room, lead by Hiroshi Shuzen. The woman's struggles become more frequent as she looks upon the man with death in her eyes. Hiroshi looks upon her and bows his head, before leaving the room. The moment he leaves, the roof opens up revealing the sun. The woman lets out an agonizing scream, as her skin is burned and rotting away. Ginei struggles to help her, but is unable to break the chains. All he can do is cry out her name.

'ANYAAA!!!!!'

Hours later, Hiroshi walks into the room, removing the pendant from the corpses neck. Ginei looks up to Hiroshi with pure rage and hatred. The roof is left open revealing a full moon. Gin uses it to transform, breaking his bonds. He launches at Hiroshi, striking him in the face and knocking the pendant from his hands. Ginei grabs the pendant and makes his escape.

~End Flashback~

(Stop. Play the second song here too.)

Tsukune snaps out of his trance and looks towards Ginei with a look of sadness and pity.

'They forced you to watch her die. Anya.'

Ginei looks towards Tsukune with a look of disbelief. How did he know about Anya? Ginei never mentioned her. Could he have received some of Ginei's memories when he bit him?

'That's what started the war. I saw it as if I was there. But why would they do such a thing?'

Now that the secret was out, Ginei decided that the boy might as well know the whole truth.

'We were slaves once. We were to be the daylight guardian for the vampires. I was born into servitude. Yet I harbored them no ill will. Hell I even took a vampire as my bride. Unlike the others, she was beyond kind. She was my best friend, and eventually became my wife. The problem was, our union was forbidden. Hiroshi, feared a blending of the species. He feared it so much, that he killed her. His own daughter… Burned alive…For loving me. This is war. Hiroshi's. And he has spent the last millennium hunting down my species. He's a cruel tyrant who won't hesitate to kill us, and anyone who gets in his way.'

'If he did that to Anya for helping you, then what will he do to Moka?'

'Honestly, I don't know. If I were you, I'd pray that she doesn't meet the same fate.'

'We've company.'

A man interrupted their conversation. Ginei turns and glances over his shoulder. He pats Tsukune's arm and turns to leave the room.

'I thought we had a deal.'

Myabe angrily ground out as Gin and two other wolves approached the irritated vampire noble.

'You look constipated Myabe, seems that you need to gather yourself a bit of patience.'

Gin's face went from amusement to a serious scowl.

'These are things for private discussion.'

The werewolf leader seemed annoyed by his intrusion. Myabe glanced away, eyeing the armed men in the room. Gin laughed and grinned.

'Why don't we escort our guests downstairs than…'

Gin's expression fell flat as he motioned to his men. All they needed to do was cock the hammer of their guns, showing they meant serious business. Myabe motioned his head to his men and one by one they trailed after the leading werewolf, leaving Gin and Myabe alone at the entrance of the warehouse.

The last lycan pulled the gate door closed, sealing off the pair. There was not a sound echoing through the abandoned building. For the time being the rains have come to a slight drizzle, though the winds were still bone-chilling. The warehouse was thick-walled so muted any nighttime noise created by the distant, still lit, metropolis.

'The consulate has been destroyed, and soon you will come to power over both of them.'

Gin turned to face Myabe, pacing around the room.

'And don't forget about that iron-clad peace treaty between the lycans, which…'

Gin chuckled as he came to a stop and turned his head up to Myabe.

'I trust won't be forgotten…'

Myabe resisted the need to bite down on his cheek in his frustration at the lycan leader's condescending attitude. Myabe scowled and looked into the lycan's dark eyes.

'How do you expect me to come into power when Hiroshi has been awakened? There is no defeating him. He grows stronger with every passing moment!'

Gin laughed, breaking Myabe's attempt to speak again.

'And now you know why I need Tsukune!'

The lycan took a step past the irritated vampire to a table littered with papers and other scraps of debris. The werewolf pulled the gloves from his hands, slapping them onto the table. He really hated Myabe's impatience. He's waited thousands of years for this yet this man couldn't wait a few hours?

'If Hiroshi were so easy to beat, you'd of been done it…'

(Stop. First one)

He mused aloud, grinning as he turned to face the glaring immortal. Suddenly Gin and Myabe look up, sensing danger approaching.

The werewolves lead the group of vampires downstairs. They could sense the powerful youki of a familiar individual. In the basement Tsukune continues to struggle against his binds and the feelings rippling through his body, causing both Vampire and Werewolf to freeze in place.

'Sh—Get out! Now!'

One of the werewolves called, scattering the group as they raced out, leaving the vampires in the room behind them. They slam the door closed, sealing it so the vampires would be unable to escape.

The werewolves made their way to the exit shaft, hoping to interfere with their 'visitors' intrusion. Unfortunately, this was expected by the vampire's, as they toss a grenade down the shaft.

'Oh shit.'

The werewolf cursed before being killed by the explosion. Moka followed by Torn and a few death dealers, fire unto the approaching werewolves, taking down all that approached.

Downstairs, Ginei and Myabe can hear the pending danger approaching. Myabe shivers in fear, as he knows who is leading this assault.

'Hiroshi. He's found us.'

'Stop complaining. It's your own fault. If you had done your job, he'd still be in hibernation.'

Ginei walks over to the wall, and arms himself for battle. Hiroshi was the one who stole Anya from him, and tonight he would get his revenge.

'Ryu, I sure hope you get here soon.'

'What the hell are you doing?! You can't fight him! We have to escape!'

'I guess it never occurred to you that you may have to actually bleed to pull off this little coup. If you're gonna be a bitch about it, then stay out of the way of the true warriors. And don't even think about leaving.' Gin heads towards the door, heading into battle. Myabe, offended by the werewolf leader, reached his boiling point. It was bad enough that the woman he loved, refused him, insulted and embarrassed him, but now a mutt dares to challenge his valor? In response, before Ginei could step out of the door, Myabe shot him in the back. The ammo was infused with silver nitrate, and on impact, coursed through Ginei's veins.

'Silver nitrate. Bet you weren't expecting that.'

Myabe takes his leave, abandoning the now dying werewolf. Moka and the rest of the death dealers were killing off every werewolf they can find, with no mercy. Not even when transformed, could the lycan army survive the oncoming onslaught. Myabe was able to slip by them, undetected, as he made his way towards the exit. But before he reaches it, he sees Hiroshi, in all of his glory, approaching the werewolves hideout. Myabe knowing his chance of surviving against Hiroshi, decides to make a run for it. Ryu, finally reaching the hideout, makes his way to Ginei's office, only to find him lying on the floor, barely breathing. Ryu feels a rage burning within him, knowing full well, who was responsible. He would get his chance at revenge, as he sees a group of vampires running by he intercepts one of them and cuts him off from the rest of the group. The vampire in response to Ryu's assault pulls out two silver whips, and strikes Ryu across the face with one of them. Angered by these actions, Ryu begins to transform into his bestial form.

The vampire continues his assault on Ryu, each one having little effect on him. His attacks continued until one of his whips were caught between a pair of rocks. Distracted by the turn of events, the vampire could not evade the danger that now consumed him. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ryu sinks his fangs into the man's face, ripping it from his skull. He continues to feed until he hears more people approaching. Ryu burst through the wall, knowing that they were vampires. But fate has turned against him as he is met with Hiroshi and Kokoa. Ryu knew he stood no chance of survival, but at the moment, he didn't care. He lunged himself at Hiroshi, only to be grabbed by the neck. Hiroshi glares down the beast with pure disgust. He spit in the beasts face, before snapping his neck in two. For assurance, Hiroshi pulls out his blade and impales the beast.

Moka's group continued to hunt down the werewolves in the lower levels. In Moka's mind, all she can hear is the orders to kill Tsukune.

_Damn it. Why? Why am I so concerned about him? He's a werewolf. It's my job to hunt them down and destroy them. Killing Tsukune should be nothing to me. So why am I struggling with these orders?!_

Moka's thoughts were interrupted when she caught a familiar scent. She recognized the owner as the one who clouds her mind and judgment. It was Tsukune.

Without a second thought Moka took off running. Torn, who walked ahead, leading the team down the narrow, water-filled corridor, hears Moka's retreating steps.

'What the—Moka! Moka wait!'

He called, barely above a whisper, as to not alert their prey to their presence, but it was too late, Moka was gone. She raced through the tunnels, the feeling in her chest growing tighter and tighter as she neared her goal. The ground was broken, uneven. The wet, semi-flooded sub tunnels twisted and mixed with high grounded dust filled rooms which were partially collapsed from age.

Torn cursed under his breath and turned around with his team to follow the silver-haired woman. The tunnels were dark, even for vampire eyes, and the flashlights at the ends of Torn's rifle lead the group down the path Moka ran. She knew something was there; even blind she would be sure to make her way to him before anyone else.

Ginei still lay semi-conscious on the ground of the now empty entrance room, just a step away from where Tsukune was strapped down. The leader's eyes fluttered opened as his veins visible throbbed beneath his pale face. His short, black tendrils brushed over his sweating skin. His breath shudders as his black eyes glance around the room, attempting to grab hold of his bearings and reorganize his thoughts, pushing the excruciating pain from his mind. He hissed out and pushed himself to sit up.

Moka now treaded down a hollow tunnel, gun in hand. A single light illuminated the path ahead. Moka would be cautious. Even though she could neither hear nor sense any werewolves directly in her vicinity, she was still in their den, their territory. The tunnels were overwhelmed by their stench so she could not trust her nose to pick out every individual scent, but…

Why was his so easy to detect? Perhaps the reason is because she has met him on more than one occasion. Yes, indeed he has been the only werewolf she has seen and not killed, but that again brings her to the question of _why._

Lost in her thoughts her defenses lowered, and she had not felt the presence. Her heart thrummed against her chest feeling the intense youki ripple out suddenly from behind her. She froze when the tunnel shook with its very motions.

A massive transformed werewolf charges through the narrow tunnel, jumping from around the corner Moka had just come from and racing vertically along the side of the wall. She was _not _in the mood for this.

The vampire rolled her deep crimson eyes and ran for it. She couldn't fight in such a narrow tunnel. With her attacks she was at a disadvantage, and she couldn't waste ammo on every mongrel that got in her way. She needed to time this.

She ran into an open space between the narrow tunnels the beast occupied, and the narrow tunnel she was aiming for. She whipped around and fired rounds directly into the mongrel's face, sending the lycan yelping, and slamming into the ground. It wouldn't be enough though. Her machine pistols didn't have the nitrate rounds, so she turned heel and kept running.

The lycan snarled and pushed to its feet yet again and launched after the silver-haired vampire who ran down yet another narrow tunnel. The beast kicked up dust and gravel with each stampeding step, his momentum none-effected by the uneven grounding. Moka turned again and opened fire on the beast, in an attempt to impede his chase, but this time the werewolf was prepared and leapt away from the bullet spray to the opposing wall, continuing his pursuit. Her eyes widened at the sound of another closing in from the tunnel behind her, leaving her with only one way to go.

By the end of these she may very well be ending Tsukune's life, because she was starting to get sick of these fleabags. She turned and ran down the tunnel. She grinned and turned to face the way she just ran in. Those two would have to separate to fit in the tunnel with their massive transformations, but she hadn't been expecting them to pincer her.

She gasped feeling as one dropped down from the nearly infinite climbing tunnel walls and landed behind. She pushed her strength into her legs and kicked off the ground as the lcan slashed out its formidable claws. She leapt high enough the cross over the beast's head. She twisted her body, pulling her legs in so her knees nearly touched her chest.

Now in the air she aims the machine pistols down and opens fire. The spray of bullets shreds into the werewolf's skull, killing him. She lands with her back to the falling carcass with a near soundless step, her feet only disheveling already loose gravel and concrete. She ejects the now empty magazines of her guns and reloads them. The second lycan is enraged by his comrade's death and howls, charging the vampire's back.

Without breaking position Moka twists her upper body and turns, firing a single shot into the wolf's heart. He drops to the ground, dead on impact. She sat there a moment, staring at the carcass. She sighed, and strands of her silver hair fall over her pale face, framing her cheeks.

This is what she would have to do to Tsukune.

Torn's group had since lost Moka. It was nearly impossible to locate her scent, let alone her youki in the werewolf's den which was thick with the odor of wolf. Hiroshi's presence completely overwhelmed the other vampire's youki, which was an advantage to them, and it did not affect their ability to communicate as they used headsets, and not some archaic form of communications as the wolves did.

Torn halts his team, hearing one of the bellowing howls of the wolves echo in the distance. The room his team occupied was sparsely lit by openings leading up into better lit areas of these underground tunnels. All around them hung rusted chains and hooks that had been stored, used for construction and repairs done to the tunnels. His group stood upon some sort of concrete meshed catwalk. Thick rusted pipes stood as their only barrier to what appeared to be an endless pitfall leading even deeper into the sub-tunnels.

The howl seems to have passed so Torn slowly and cautiously continues to lead his group. Torn hears something, and stops to face an empty pipe with an open end. He listens carefully, the echoing tunnels distorting their sensitive hearing. The bald vampire honed in his hearing, narrowing his eyes slightly. He could hear the sound of dripping water in the tunnel, the source of the echoing noises.

The man turns to continue but from the darkness of the pipe a werewolf launches itself, aiming for the death dealer's throat. Torn's rifle opens fire with one quick burst, aimed directly at the wolf's face, throwing the transformed youkai back instantly. Torn continued to fire and sprayed a barrage of bullets in the line of the lycan's body.

Satisfied with the thumping sound of the wolf's now lifeless body he lowered his gun. His team was on edge, but had not opened fire, lest minimize their limited holding of ammunition. They were still in the wolf's den.

Lowering the smoking nozzle of his rifle, Torn sighed in relief, only to be ambushed by another wolf from his left side. He, nor his team, ever smelt the beast coming. In a wolf's den… the vampires seemed to be at a growing disadvantage.

In the distance Moka could hear the snarling of a wolf and the spray of bullets from who she could only assume as Torn's team, seeing as they were the closet too her. Even with the heavy stench of wolf in the area Moka could still sense her team and feel their youki. She was well used to her father's presence so it held no consequence to her abilities, but right now none of that seemed to matter to her.

All her mind could think about was reaching Tsukune.

It didn't seem to matter the reason. She's since stopped trying to consider it.

All she knew was that her blood raced at the very thought of him, be it as prey or as…

The silver-haired vampire raced up a flight of steps. She could feel him. He was so close. The stairwell was thick with fog, which meant she was nearing the higher grounds. The rains outside were still pouring, and the surrounding area, being so close to sea, were heavy with fog tonight. She held out her gun, preparing herself.

She knew what she had to do.

Tsukune could hear the gunfire and howls from where he was strapped down. He wondered if the vampires had found out where they were hidden. And he knew that they were after him. He would die here, whether it be from Moka's hand or Hiroshi's. He had just hoped, that Moka would be safe. Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted when he hears a snarl outside of the room. When he looked to the exit, a werewolf jumps in, fully transformed and enraged. Tsukune feels the chills of death crawling up his spine. It seemed as if the beast didn't recognize him. But before it could do anything, a gun fired it's rounds into it. The beast falls dead to the ground. Tsukune looks towards the killer and discovers it to be Moka. Relief and fear begin to overcome Tsukune. Relief because he was saved by the woman he's begun to care for, fear because he knew she was here to kill him. Moka looks to Tsukune and aims her gun at his head. Her brow raised in confusion by her hesitation, and the calm look on his face.

_Why? Why am I hesitating? He's a lycan! He has to die! They all do! So why does it feel like I can't do it?! How can he be so damn calm?! _

'What are you waiting for Moka? Do it. Kill me.'

Moka's eyes widen at these words. Was he begging for death?

'What?'

'You should get it over with. Kill me. You said you wanted to right? Besides, I don't want anything to do with this war.'

Tsukune was hoping for Moka to end him, for her safety. Knowing what Hiroshi was capable of doing, if she helped him, Hiroshi would kill them both. This way, at least she would be safe.

_He's okay with it. So just kill him! _

Even with the permission to kill, she couldn't shoot him. At this point, her frustration had reached its end. Everything about him, caused her blood to boil, her heart to race, and all her senses to go wild. His voice, his face, even his smell. But she couldn't understand why. Her thoughts go to what Myabe, Hiroshi and Kahlua said to her. What did they know that she didn't? And why did it always concern Tsukune? They said that she was infatuated and tainted by him. They insisted that she was in love with him. Could that be it? Was she… No. She couldn't be in love with him. He's a mongrel. The only thing they're good for is killing. Her family was proof of that. But he was different. He wasn't cold hearted or cruel to her or hated the vampires. He doesn't even want to be in this war. Tsukune's eyes are closed tight, awaiting the moment that his life will end. He could hear two gunshots being fired, but felt no pain.

(Stop. Second one again.)

Tsukune releases the breath that he didn't know he was holding and looks upon Moka. Her eyes shedding tears as she looks to him. Tsukune looks to his arms and sees that his chains have been broken. He looks to Moka in disbelief. She saved him? But why?

_Kahlua, Father, even Myabe. They were right about me. Ever since I saw him, my interest was piqued. At first, I only wanted to keep him alive until I found out why Ginei was after him. But after getting to know him, I couldn't resist him. And now, when I finally have the chance to get rid of him, I just can't do it. And I can't do it because… I love him._

Moka walks toward Tsukune and unties him from his bondage. Tsukune still baffled by the turn of events, stares at her with disbelief of what's happened.

'We have to get you out of here, Tsukune. My father's here, and he won't leave until every werewolf is dead.'

'Then just kill me. He's gonna take me out anyway, and if you help me, he'll kill you too.'

Moka looks to him, and for the first time in three centuries, she smiled.

'I know. But I'm okay with it. Something just tells me that I should help you. Please don't ask me what it is. It's kind of embarrassing. Enough bullshit. Let's go.'

'Wait. If we're gonna die here, at least you should know the truth. I know what started the war.'

'You'll have to tell me later, after we get out of here.'

Unknown to them, Ginei had seen what had just transpired. As looked to the pair, he was reminded of himself and Anya. It was then that he realized, that the two of them, may have the power to end this war.

* * *

**Well. I won't be looking at inner Moka the same any more. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Materofwar: I can't believe this is the last chapter. **

**Ou-rex: This one was hard to write but it's worth it.**

**Masterofwar: I want to thank the readers for reading, Ou-rex for helping to write and literally taking over the fighting part. Although he didn't have to sell tape of Inner Moka and Tsukune on my account!!**

**Ou-rex: Oops. Hey, should you say it or should I?**

**Masterofwar: ...Together? **

**Ou-rex: Okay.**

**Both: Rate, comment, critisize, we don't give a fuck!**

**Evanescence-Tourniquet**

**Did I spell that right?**

**.Hack G.u. Ost- Dragonbone **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Carnage**

All around werewolves killed vampires, vampires killed werewolves. Pools of dirty water were quickly replaced with blood and shreds of flesh. No longer did the scent of either werewolf or vampire hung in the air: only blood.

Moka and Tsukune made their way out of the underground room, through a maze of pipes and tunnels. Their steps cut across jagged shards of concrete, soaked with water and grime. The freezing cold of the surface quickly permeated the underground world, pulling chilled breathes from the lungs of its occupants. Here in the darkness they wandered, unseen, unheard by mortal man.

The pair slow to a halt as they come to a corner round. To their horror they see that the war had already begun. Lycan were pit against Vampire in a horrid display of barbarism. The spray of gun fire echoed across the warehouse walls, the discarded wooden crates, hidden by sheets of tarp, served as brief cover between round exchange. Looking upon the ones they are meant to call "brother": they could see no difference. Each one was as desperate as the other to end a life for the sake of a war that had no meaning.

Moka could feel Tsukune's cool breathe brush against the back of her hair as they watched the carnage unfold before them. A deep growl rolled from behind the pair. A transformed werewolf emerges from the darkness and pounces the two. Moka turns around, Tsukune glancing over his shoulder at the unexpected attack. With one, well aimed shot, Moka managed to take out the wolf, firing the bullet straight into its heart.

The carnage continued to rage on. When one comrade fell, one simply rose to take his place. The smell of blood mixes with the burning aroma of gunpowder. It was an unfamiliar combination, but the fighters were so lost in their rage, their adrenaline they could not feel the death hovering all around them.

This is what war did.

It took lives of both sides until only one stood. That one would be called a hero among his people. It was a familiar scene from a time thousands of years ago, but the former hero, who was nothing more than a lying cad, a shell of a man: was gone, fleeing among the scurrying rats and insects.

Moka shook her head. Tsukune glanced down at the woman: her silver hair curtained over her face, and raining down her back.

'These aren't warriors. They're murderers.'

How the irony stung. All this time she had believed herself to be doing something good. She protected her family's honor, and fought the enemy. She followed orders like any good warrior, and never did she fail, but what about now? Was she failing her family, her honor by saving this one?

He was not what she was raised to believe the definition of a werewolf.

Naturally he should_ hate _her. He should _want_ to kill her, yet he only wishes to die, and protect _her _honor by allowing her to kill him.

_'Then just kill me. He's gonna take me out anyway, and if you help me, he'll kill you too.'_

His words were selfless. No one had ever _offered _their life for hers, not even her comrades. They would give her a limited protection, a sense of reliability, but he offered _his _life. She had never before been responsible for anyone's life, but her own. This newfound sense of responsibility, held a life of its own.

'Come on.'

She whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him along, away from this massacre. It was not a war. A war protected honor, independence. This was a massacre, a bloodbath.

Moka and Tsukune continued through the darkness in a shared silence. They did not need to speak, because they both knew what they wanted right now. Getting out, and away from the fighting was their single minded goal. The two came upon a steel door. Moka turned her back to the werewolf, something she never thought she would do, and guarded his back while he unlocked and pulled open the heavy steel door, with no effort.

The two turned and froze. They had found the rat hiding in his corner. Myabe stood there, glaring into the expressionless face of the exhausted werewolf. Moka's eyes widen in the horrid realization. She saw that look in his eyes. Myabe, that fool! He was still one-minded at a time like this. Myabe did not move, nor did Tsukune. Before either silver-haired vampire or lycan knew, Mybae raises his gun and fires into Tsukune's heart. The silver nitrate spills down over his black shirt as the young man falls back from the recoiling pain. Myabe grins darkly and fires two more times, sending the man flying back, onto the ground.

Tsukune gasps in pain as his body attempts to heal, only serving to spread the poison pulling into his blood. Moka drops down to his side and watches in horror as his veins enlarge and swell from the allergic reaction. Tsukune skin grows paler; Moka places her hand on his shoulder. The young, brown-eyed man looks over to her, trying to speak, but all he could do is gasp in pain as his insides begin to burn.

Myabe stomps over to Moka, a glare on his face.

'That's it! You're coming with me!'

The man reached down to grab Moka's arm but the ruby-eyed vampire smacks his hand away.

'I only hope to live long enough to watch father choke the life out of you!'

She hissed out.

'I bet you do. All you ever do is place your father and this thing in front of me. And all I wanted, was to share my power with you. You are the only one I desire. And yet no matter what I do, all you ever do is spit in my face. Newsflash Moka. You're little crush is the enemy.'

Myabe smugly retorted.

'And here's a little something about your _beloved father_ Moka.'

Myabe almost chuckled when the vampire growled and glared up at him, slashing out her youki in an intimidating fashion.

'He was the one that killed your family, not the Lycans.'

Moka scoffed and turned her head in disbelief.

'He couldn't follow his own rules about livestock, and would once in a while gorge himself on human blood. I kept his secrets, cleaned up the mess, but it was he who silently crept room to room slaughtering everyone close to your heart.'

Moka seethed and bore her fangs at the noble. He leaned in close and chuckled.

'But when he saw you… he just couldn't _bear _the thought of draining you dry. You, who reminded him so much of his precious Anya… the daughter he himself, condemned to death.'

Moka's silver hair fell over her face and she shook her head, her rage slowly building, her hands gripping and cutting into the concrete beneath her feet. She continued to crouch protectively over Tsukune.

'Lies…'

She hissed. Myabe grinned at his victory.

'Believe what you want. Now come. Your place is by my side.'

After everything, he still believed that Moka was _his. _She hesitated and looked over to Tsukune. There was… nothing she could do. The silver nitrate would kill him, but she couldn't move her body. She couldn't, wouldn't leave his side after everything. She owed him that much. Myabe couldn't take it anymore, he would kill the filthy hound that held the heart of the one thing he wanted, but could not have.

'So be it.'

He reloaded the gun by cocking the hammer and aimed at Tsukune. Suddenly a hand pulled on the noble's leg, knocking him to the ground. Moka and Myabe look over and see Gin chuckling. He had pulled his own aching body all this way. The werewolf leader grinned and stabbed a silver spearhead through the vampire's calf. Myabe hissed in pain and kicked the wolf in his face. Gin held his face, sitting up. He pushed himself back, the pain still coursing through his veins. Myabe couldn't get himself back up, his tendons were destroyed and could not heal with the weapon embedded.

'Bite him!'

Ginei called to Moka. Moka looked at him with reserved caution. Why had he saved them? Gin chuckled and grinned at the two. Moka looked to Tsukune, her mind pulling back to the conversation with the older werewolf, who had been knowledgeable about Tsukune's state.

_Half Vampire, Half Lycan, but stronger than both._

Moka looked to the man's pale face. His heartbeat was slowing to a near halt, his breathing labored. She would make an abomination, but she would save his life, at least she silently prayed. She squeezes her crimson eyes shut tight as she breathes out. She reaches her hand under his neck and gently leans his chin back.

She is assaulted by one of the sweetest scents she's ever had the pleasure of inhaling. She would have never dreamed that wolves could smell so nice. It only added to the many things she found fascinating about this man: Aono Tsukune.

She leaned her face against his neck. Her nose brushes up against the vein she would bite into. His scent burned her nose in the most pleasurable of sense. She opens her mouth, baring her long canines. She mentally swore that she would be the only one allowed to touch him in this sort of way. Finally her fangs pierce into his flesh.

Myabe rips the silver spear head from his leg, wincing in pain as his blood splatters along the ground. The man looks up to Moka, disgusted by what he sees.

'What do you think you're doing…?'

Myabe growled.

Gin chuckles and sits up.

'Looks like she's biting him. Don't you wish that were you?'

The werewolf leader teased, rasping out a pained laugh. Myabe pushed to his feet, favoring the injured leg, which was slowly healing, and looked toward the dying lycan.

'You may have taken me out cuz, but either way I get what I want.'

The wolven leader coughed as blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Myabe glares at the werewolf and fires off four rounds into his body. Ginei falls limp against the wall and blood mixed with nitrate pours from his bullet wounds. Myabe turns to empty the rest of the rounds into Tsukune, but he could feel Hiroshi's youki upon him.

Being the coward that he was, Myabe flees. Moka was so lost in Tsukune's scent that she had not felt her father's approach.

Hiroshi is disgusted by what his daughter is doing to this mongrel. Enraged he grabs Moka and tosses her aside. Moka collides with a wall, busting her head open. He then picks up Tsukune by the neck and throws him through the wall. Tsukune lands into a pool of water, barely conscious. He awoke feeling the same burning sensation rise through his body.

Hiroshi stalks over to Moka who is shocked by these events. After she was forcefully released by her father, Tsukune's memories assaulted her mind. She heard everything Ginei said to Tsukune. The slavery of the werewolves, the killing of Anya. Everything.

_Anya? Didn't Myabe say that was Hiroshi's daughter? He really did kill her? How could he do such a thing? Wait, if that part is true then that means… My family was killed by… Father?_

'Where is he?! Where is Myabe?!'

Hiroshi growled out at his adopted daughter, who looks upon him in horror. Hiroshi never liked it when she was scared of him. It always broke his heart. Softening up, he approaches her, attempting to settle her fear. But it was not fear that she felt. It was betrayal.

'Forgive me my child.'

'No. All this time… I've been loyal to you, served you, and loved you like a father. And yet all this time you've been lying to me from the start. The war… My family… The werewolves weren't responsible… It was you.'

Kokoa's eyes widen in shock at these words, as do the rest of the death dealers. Hiroshi, their leader, who they trusted, respected and bled for, was lying to them from the start.

'Kokoa. Take your men and continue hunting.'

Kokoa looks to her father, unsure of what to do, until Moka speaks up once again.

'Kokoa. Did you know? Did Kahlua know? Did you help him commit these crimes?! How could any of you, bear my trust and my love, knowing that you killed my family?!'

'Onee-sama. I never did anything. I pro-'

'Silence, Kokoa!'

Kokoa flinches at her father's command. Her heart torn between the two. Kokoa was born shortly after these events took place. She admired Moka since she was a little girl. It was Moka who inspired her to become a death dealer. Like her sister, she respected and loved her father. But after hearing her sister's words, was she believing in a lie?

'You want the truth, Moka? Fine. Yes, I have taken from you.'

At that moment, Kokoa and Moka were sure that their precious father was nothing but a monster.

'But I have given you so much more. Isn't it a fair trade, the life that I've given you? The gift of immortality?'

'A new life? A life that you would be willing to throw away, if you saw fit? Like you did with Anya? Your own daughter? Your own flesh and blood?! What about her life?!'

Hiroshi growls at Moka, only to receive the same response. He walks over to Ginei, and rips the necklace that once belonged to his daughter, away from the man who stole her heart. He turns to Moka, looking in sadness, and rage.

'I loved my daughter!! She meant the world to me!! But the abomination growing in her womb was a betrayal of me and of the coven. I did what I thought was right! As I am forced to do, yet again!!'

Hiroshi pulls out his sword and heads to where Tsukune is. Moka's eyes widen when she realizes what he was planning. She tries to get up in order to stop him, but instead, Kokoa jumped in front of Hiroshi, attempting to protect the one who was precious to her sister.

~meanwhile~

Tsukune's eyes widen as his Irises take on a dark color. His skin begins to grow black, and his teeth grow sharper than daggers. His hands grow into claws, and his face contorts into that of a wolf. Markings begin to grow up to his neck, and his skin takes on a shade of grey. His pupils turn red, a black cross in the middle. His body shapes into what is between human and werewolf. His ears become pointed at the ends. As the transformation is complete, he rises up and faces the area where he was thrown.

'I'm not sure what just happened to me, but with this power, I can end this war. Moka, hang on. I'm coming.'

Hiroshi is enraged at his daughter's actions. He sees that she will follow in Moka's footsteps. And for betraying him, she would pay the ultimate price. But before Hiroshi could strike, a hand grabs him from behind. Hiroshi turns to see a transformed Tsukune, glaring him down.

'It's wrong for a father to strike his own child.'

Hiroshi hissed at the abomination. Removing his sword from his scabbard he slashed the blade out only to find himself cutting at air. Tsukune's speed rivaled that of a werewolf, his youki stood fighting against Hiroshi's with little effort. The dark skinned young man stood across the massive pool of water. The sounds of dripping water were heard as rain water crept into the open area. Concrete sat falling apart at the very force of the elder and abomination's energy.

Hiroshi charged across the pool of water. The murky liquid rained into the air at the force of his motions, the elder jousting out his blade to cut into Tsukune's heart.

With a heavy snap, the blade finds itself embedded into the dark grey mortar of the concrete wall. Tsukune had again disappeared, at least he seemed to.

Werewolves were well known for their brute strength, but their speed was unrivaled by any creature, which often made them deadly prey.

But Tsukune's speed was beyond anything the elder had ever seen. Hiroshi hissed and turned to face Tsukune, the abomination.

The man stood there, muscles rippling with each breath. The black, smooth skin seemed to shine as the water poured down, trickling against his body. Hiroshi was also soaked, his heavy cloak now discarded in the pool.

The two stood at ends, snarling at each other, fiercely attempting to intimidate the other with their youki, which was now choking the entire underground.

Hiroshi would not lose to an atrocity such as Tsukune. He would rip Tsukune's throat out with his bare hands.

'Onee-sama!'

Kokoa cried out, helping her sister to her feet. Moka smacked Kokoa's hands away as she stood herself up, fighting the tears that were threatening her body. She wouldn't cry. They didn't deserve to see her weakness.

'Please, onee-sama. You have to believe me. I didn't know.'

Kokoa begged as the red-haired young woman looked up to her older sister. Moka looked away from her sister…half sister.

'I'm not of your blood. I'm not your sister. I'm am simply a replacement of the woman _he _murdered.'

Moka's voice was filled with contempt. Kokoa embraced Moka and shook her head.

'Don't say such strange things onee-sama! You and Kahlua-nee are the only ones I have! It wasn't right!'

She cried against her sister's chest. Moka's brows furrowed and looked down at her baby sister. She had always been closest to Kokoa, because she had always been responsible for her. She trained Kokoa, taught her how to be proud, how to…murder.

'But…'

Moka's regret surfacing. How could she call herself a sister if all she has taught the young vampire, to fight a false war. There was no pride in fighting a war with no meaning.

'Onee-sama…'

Kokoa whispered and looked up to Moka, the silent question burning in the younger vampire's eyes. Moka placed her hands on Kokoa's cheeks, and pressed her forehead to the girl's. She closed her ruby eyes and sighed.

'Kokoa. You will always be my baby sister….and I will always protect you. You have to listen to me, and do as I say.'

Moka whispered as she listened to the sounds of fighting as Hiroshi's and Tsukune's youki clashed, as well as their fists. Body hit concrete, slammed against ground as vampire and abomination fought like animals. Kokoa's team looked on. They didn't know what to do. They felt deeply wounded by the betrayal of their coven leader.

Vampires were a close-knit clan that survived on their pride and care for one another. All they had were their kind, their brothers, their sisters, the mothers, their fathers, those that were lucky enough to survive turning…

'Kokoa-sama…'

One of the death dealers softly called. Kokoa shook her head as tears ran down her eyes.

'Kokoa…please, run.'

Kokoa looked up to Moka, her mouth agape in shock. She wouldn't, would she?

'Onee-sama…'

The vampire begged.

'Kokoa. Please, I cannot lose you. Run. I promise, one day…'

Moka brushed her thumb across her sibling's cheek, wiping away her tear. Kokoa nodded and pulled away from Moka.

'Onee-sama… you promised. I'll hunt you down, if you break it.'

The red-head swore. She turned to her team and motioned to them. She walked over and shook her head.

'Round everyone up, call an order of retreat.'

The vampire ordered. The death dealer stared at his leader, not sure what to say.

'W-what shall we say Kokoa-sama?

The team member asked. Kokoa looked back and watched as Moka raced into the room where Hiroshi and Tsukune fought. Kokoa hesitated but looked up and proudly held her stance.

'The Elder is dead. The war is over.'

With that the vampire led her team out, calling the retreat over the radios.

Moka dropped down into the room only to watch as Tsukune was thrown across the ground at her feet. She gasped and raced over to his aide, but the vampire was punched across the face, sent flying into the wall by her own father…

No he was no longer her father.

Moka cried in pain when her back struck against the column of wall. Tsukune stood, growling in rage, seeing the woman attacked so callously by the man she once called father.

'Demon!'

Tsukune howled as he charged through the water at the elder, but this time Hiroshi was prepared. Tsukune was no longer lucid and could not pull his speed so suddenly in his rage, Hiroshi knew this. He tackled Tsukune, clothes-lining the beast into the water, dragging his head beneath the murky liquid.

Hiroshi wrapped his arm around Tsukune's neck and pulled his head back. Hiroshi laughed as Tsukune slowly lost consciousness from the powerful sleeper hold he had around his neck.

'Tsukune…'

Moka gasped out as she sat up, pain burning through her body.

'I shall rip your very head from your _spine _Abomination!'

The vampire elder hissed as his youki began to overwhelm Tsukune's. Moka glanced over to the side of her where the sword still lay embedded in the stone walls. She looked over to Hiroshi.

He had raised her and gave her immortality, power, food, freedom.

But that's not what she _wanted._

What were these things, without someone to share them with? Myabe had been right about it. What was the point of having this immortality, if she would not use it?

She would use her immortality, and save _him: _the only person she had felt _this_ feeling for that she would not share with anyone else.

She jumps at her chance, pulling the sword from its place as she charges across the water at the man who called himself her father.

For all that she could not remember, she knew that a father would want her daughter _happy. _

'No matter what you think… Anya _loved _him!'

Moka shouted as Hiroshi released Tsukune to fend off her attack, but it was too late. Moka stood with her hands gripped tightly on the hilt of the blade. Hiroshi gasped, the silver steel pierced through his throat.

'You've lost your pride…'

Moka growled as she pulled the blade through, cleaving Hiroshi's head off his neck. The elder's skull plummets into the water beneath them. Blood spills from the still standing body as it slowly sinks into the water beside Tsukune, who was knelt down, panting for the oxygen that was denied of him.

Moka felt a part of her die there with her _father,_ but it was a necessary part. She kept the sword in hand, because although Hiroshi's youki was now, assuredly, completely gone, Tsukune's still wildly filled the area.

The man stood, heavily breathing, his rasped gasps formed from his heavily inclined chest, built for speed, and stamina. Moka slowly approaches him, unsure of his state of mind. Perhaps… it was too much to ask?

After what she had done to him, surely he'd want his revenge. She'd allow it, because she had selfishly given him the curse her _father_ bore onto her. She stood there, waiting for his body to calm. She could feel his blood racing and hear his heart thundering. It was so powerful.

Tsukune slowly turned to face her. He carefully examined her body, searching for injuries.

'Are you alright?'

He rasped out. Even now, after all she had done, he was still concerned with her. She cannot understand this creature. He is not human, nor is he vampire, nor is he werewolf, but he had _never _been any of those things. He had a definition all his own. Tsukune glanced off to the side, Moka was unable to take her eyes off his. They were so surreal; she had never seen anything like them. She heard a soft growl emanating from his chest, only to realize, it hadn't been coming from him. The vampire drops the blade to the ground and follows his eyes to the shadows. Deep, huffing growls are heard as a werewolf recedes into the darkness. She had heard something drop against the crumbling ruins of concrete and mortar. The vampire turns and slowly walks toward the sound. She kneels down, spying a familiar object among the gravel.

It was Anya's pendant. The vampire rose to her feet, examining the object. At that moment she could hear as the water stopped dripping into the room. The rains outside have stopped, for once since the week began. She chuckled to herself and turned to Tsukune.

He had reverted back to himself, still heavily panting from the strain put on his body in the past few days. Moka gasped, his scent invading her senses even stronger than before. She brushed the amulet beneath her thumb as she stared into Tsukune's now brown eyes, with her ruby. Perhaps, this was a sign as well, one she would not take for granted.

Without a word, the vampire turned to walk away: away from this death and destruction wrought upon the two clans for hundreds of years by the will one a single, selfish man, who thought of his _own _needs before anyone else's.

Moka would leave that life behind.

(Stop)

_She did not need to speak, she did not need to apologize, or say those things I knew she was not used to saying. Even after all of my hardships, and near-death experiences, she had still come to save me._

_She had sat at my side, watching as I nearly died, never once leaving my side. Her actions spoke louder than her words, because her actions were sincere, and that was all that was needed._

_Her eyes had told me to follow… if I had wished it. And of course it was what I wished, because it was what she wished._

_She walked away from it all._

_And I followed._

***~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~***

_I cannot predict how the future will turn out, but the consequences of this night, would be retold among the covens for many years to come._

_Two Elders are now dead, one by my own fangs._

_Soon Akira will take the throne. His anger and retribution will echo into the night._

_Vampire and Lycan will together rise to slay the one that threatens their future…_

_Perhaps Death Dealers have become obsolete, but this has made things more fun. At least I shall no longer hold that void that once detained my reason to live, with him by my side; I perhaps can find a reason to enjoy my immortal life._

_-Tsukune…come here._

_-Moka? Wait, Moka!_

_-So sweet…_

_-Gah! Moka! Let go!_

_

* * *

_

I'm gonna talk to ourex into doing a part two. And I'm getting ready to make a part two of Revenge to vampire. In the meanwhile, thanks for reading


End file.
